


There aint no two doors, ya hear me?

by ghettoassenglishman



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bombs, F/M, I was inspired by hollyoaks so don't hate, M/M, Mickey is accepting of his sexuality, Other, Party, Set after Season 4, blast - Freeform, he's still a little uncomforable with affection- but he's a fluffy shit, imagine that Svetlana took Yev away- as much as I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are moving away, so why the hell not throw a annual Gallagher party? Its all going so well until a blast hits them all straight in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They are kinda cool

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're from the UK you might have seen this. I was inspired by Hollyoaks, the blast that happens in Doug's and Ste's flat. I kinda used the plot, because i really wanted to make a fic out of it.I have written quite abit so far so hope you enjoy it.

It was the usual summer of southside,a time where drinking was even more acceptable and having parties till 5 in the morning was more than welcome. Over the past months a lot of shit had gone down. Apart from the problems they all faced already, Ian's disorder had increased in getting worse. Mickey had a feeling of helplessness, trying to help him as much he could over the first few weeks. But Ian wouldn't move, he only ate little bites of a sandwich, he didn't speak unless it was 'Go away' or a sharp, 'No.'  
So after that Mickey decided getting Ian help was the best option, Fiona and her tactics of trying to get him there in the first place, had worked. Lip and Fiona were always dropping by, checking up on Ian as if he was a little hamster in a cage, who needed looking after;or feeding or cleaning. Mickey was never like that, he hated making Ian feel like he was made of glass. But as much as he wanted Ian to not feel so caged and isolated,he needed to take care of him. 

After 30 days of hospitalization, Ian had finally found his alternative medication. They still made him sleepy and give him that dizzy feeling whenever he took them;not even to mention how annoying it was to even take them. It was like he was back to himself, he felt it. No one was treating him like a child-or even a animal in a cage. Mickey especially, he had never been happier to actually have his redhead back. Not that he was going to admit- he had only just got used to people knowing he was gay in the first place. However,with Ian's persistent and driven mind, he ended up accepting to leaving town for a better place. As Ian put it. New York,they were heading. 'Land of dreams and shit' they would always recall it,really they were moving to remove themselves for what past was still lingering in their way. First block in their way was rotting in jail by the sounds of it, meaning Mickey didn't have to worry about his homophobic prick of a father shooting his head off. 

So it was a friday night, drunks already prowling the streets;cans in their hands,linking arms with Frank most probably. The Milkovich house was preoccupied by Iggy,Colin and their girlfriends. They were having a party of their own;they said it was for the delight of knowing Terry was most likely being butt-fucked to the max whilst in Jail. The drinks were flowing,and by 10 o'clock they were all buzzed out. Mandy was running around, clothes flying around the house as she searched for some kind of foot wear to walk around the block in. The house was always trashed, there was no domestic being living within it. 

'Iggy, where the fuck are my pumps?' Mandy flipped over some abandoned t-shirts,fingers gripping for what's underneath them. Yet,nothing once again but empty bottles of beer and a couple of blunts. 'Have you nicked them again?'

'My feet wouldn't fit in your shitty shoes, go borrow some of Mickey's.' Iggy called out from the couch, his arms laid over the top of his girlfriend's shoulder. His eyes glued to whatever shite was being shown at that time of night, Colin was too busy feeling up his girl,getting a hard-on as they spoke. 'Oh yeh, Tell Mick I will see him tomorrow before he leaves, little fucker probably wants weed last minute.'  
Mandy trudged around the room,locating Mickey's scratty boots from a pile of sneakers. 'You tell him yourself, I ain't your bitch.' Adjusting her dress against her legs,she gripped the plastic bag of beers of the kitchen table. The protests from the other side of the room were inaudible to her,but Iggy made it clear he was trying to annoy her. 'Right, I'm off fuckers.' 

'We all know who's bitch you are though, ay Mand's.' Colin called from the corner of the room, the lights still off so his face was shadowed. They all conversed into laughter, apart from Mandy who flipped them all off one by one. She knew they were referring to Lip,after they all found out she was with him again they found it in themselves to piss her off. 

'If anyone one is a bitch, he is mine. So all of you can go suck a dick.' Flipping the scarf around her neck to prove her point, all she heard was the burst of rumbles from the couch once more. Seriously, was everything she said taken as a joke. Or was it that they were all high, and incredibly happy about it. 

Iggy knocked his head back against the head of the chair, his mouth wide open against his laughter. 'If anyone is sucking a dick tonight I can guarantee it's Mickey.' Even that twitched Mandy's mouth, mainly for the fact that she knew that would be true. It was clear, that Mickey and Ian didn't mess around when it came to getting down and dirty. 

'Well I think we all know that Iggy,can I go now?' She turned the knob of the door, her head snapping back to the tribe of gigglers against the couch. They all nodded,and immediately starting gesturing someone sucking a dick- well that's what she thought it was as she slammed the door. 

Once she hit the cool air, the wind brushed her fringe to the side. Each time she tried to push it back it was determined to take its stand. The bag in one hand, and her other hand clutched to her coat,her eyes were suddenly aware of something gleaming.  
It was a car,the doors wide open and free for any fuck to steal. Strange to see in that area, obviously it was someone who wasn't raised to stealing and jacking cars.  
At first she abandoned the thought of calling back to her brothers, but then her eye caught onto something more appealing. Two brown bags were laid out on the back seat of the car, one a little open and the green paper was peeping through. 

Mandy living in the Milkovich house,knew money from any little aspect of it. Drawing closer, she brushed her hand against the material. Mickey and Ian did need a present, something to get them by. They had afterall got her away from Kenyatta, and almost killed him when he nearly killed her. She owed them, more than anything. Not only that, she really wanted them to be happy. Over the past months it was hard as shit to even see a smile reveal from their faces – unless they were together. 

Just as her thoughts were jolted back, a scream from from just streets away spiralled a jump into her back. The movement pushed the two bags to the leg spaces of the seats. 'Fucking hell,shit.' She uttered to herself, trying to grab onto the bag she wanted from the darkness of the floor. Arm full stretched and head lent against the seat she felt the familiar fabric. Before anyone happened to walk by, she slung the back over her shoulder and headed in the opposite direction. Yes, It was stealing. But it didn't count if it was for a good cause. Did it? Fuck it,there must have been over 1000 dollars packed into that bag-who the hell was carrying that around in fucking southside. 

When out of view,she didn't seem to notice the passer by to be someone utterly familiar to her.  
Ned had shoved at her shoulder, his anger building in his chest as each step took him outside of the Milkovich house. This was what he had been preparing for, this step to something he could build a future on. Mickey and Ian had crushed it down, calling him out on money he had happened to take from someone else. They did it on purpose, it was obvious as he remembered their smiles lingering whilst they spoke to the police officer. Now, he stood, beard clutched at his cheeks and layers on layers hanging off his structure.  
Quickly he had to go to plan, he ran over to the car Jimmy had left open for him. Jimmy didn't know what he was doing, even though he asked for something strange, he managed to use his skills of negotiation to get what he wanted. Hands clasping to the handles of the bag on the back seat, he ran ghostly towards the back of the house,placing the brown back through the random-cat-flap and waltzed back to his original position. Ian and Mickey, were in there for sure. He hoped. And they were going down. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The Gallagher party was in full swing, the vibe giving off nothing but goodluck-Ian-and-Mickey-with-whatever-the-fuck-your-doing. Fiona had insisted they threw a party for them,leaving was something to celebrate apparently. Kev had snook in a load of booze from the alibi,saying it was on the house. All the clans were there, The Gallaghers, excluding Frank. Kev,V,Jimmy and Mickey were there also. Mandy was yet to arrive,and their were a few people there who they new from about the block. Alcohol was passing around, the mixture of booze hitting them like bulls. Ian was sat ontop of Mickey in the single chair,his legs hanging over the arm. Both of them holding a bottle of beer, watching as Carl continued to tap Debbie on the shoulder and then run away with his devious grin. 

'He's such a little shit, what have you been teaching him?' Ian chuckled,kissing Mickey on the cheek with his liquor tasting lips. It was apparent that Mickey had been getting closer to the Gallaghers, they always asked for him,or asked when he was coming around. They had allowed him in the family, open arms and all that shit families seemed to do. 

'I taught him the values of life,I think its fuckin' funny.' Mickey laughed into the rim of his bottle,his fingers brushing up and down against Ian's bare biceps. The music was even louder now,so Ian had to bunch up closer just so his mouth was in ear reach. 

Mickey watched as Ian made himself comfortable,taking in the fake sick noises from behind them. 'So this is it? Were finally getting out.' Ian muttered,playing with the label of his bottle. He was still shy about the subject, not sure if Mickey really wanted to go. Even though he said it a thousand times he wanted to, Ian had always been that little bit paranoid about everything. 

'You bet your fuckin' ass we are,fuck this place.' Mickey punched the air in victory,obviously the happiness and beer were mixing into a victorious force. Then the realization that not everything was fucked up in where they were he added to his answer, 'Well,except these cheesy fucks in here. They are kinda cool.' 

'You love them really, you are a soft arse underneath them tattoo's Milkovich.' Ian laughed,clicking his bottle against the letters printed onto Mickey's skin. Nothing would ever take the first time he laid eyes on them tattoo's,he remembered the quick speed of fear that strangely transformed into arousal, At the time it was alien, Mickey Milkovich the thug was something that turned him on. Well,he was glad he felt that now,for sure. 

Mickey nudged the redheads shoulder, enough to nearly tip him off his legs but not so much he would clamber into pain. 'Fuck you is what I am. Nothin' gonna make me soft.' He tried to hide the smile twitching at his lips,but Ian's stupid lob-sided grin was contagious.

'I could of guessed that, you are always hard over me.' Ian bobbed his head against Mickey's chin,giggling to himself like the little shit he was. Once his eyes met Mickey's glaring oceans, he winked smirking at the eye roll to come. Mickey shoved him once more,catching Ian's wrist as his body began to slip off the smaller boy's legs. 'My hero.' He giggled again,rolling his head back. 

'Would you stop being so fucking annoying, you should be glad you're pretty otherwise the carpet would be your bed for the night.' The thug slapped Ian around the head,his hand staying there and fondling with the small hairs on the nape. Ian was still grinning,his head leaning against Mickey's chest. He shouldn't really drink on his meds,Mickey made sure of it,so he was only drinking one or two beers. However,when drinking those one or two beers he could easily get drunk with that-the meds had that effect. 

Nuzzling himself into Mickey's chest,despite the protests of the raven-haired boy,he mumbled into Mickey's jumper. 'You think I'm pretty?' he sounded child-like,his innocent voice piercing through the veil of bouncing music among the house. 

Lifting Ian up by his chin, Mickey looked meaningfully into the green eyes before him. 'I think you are a asshole.' The green eyes narrowed,a pout forming onto his lips,Mickey smiled to himself. It was fun,having a pouty Ian Gallagher on his lap. Diverting his words he kissed softly against Ian's whiny lips, 'An asshole with a pretty face.' 

Ian chuckled to himself,head leaning back down to Mickey's chest. It was warm,and it felt good to know that he would have this for a while. Well, forever he hoped. It was like a cosy bed full of Mickey-His bed,full of Mickey.  
Mickey watched,his hand stopped once he noticed Ian's chuckled slow down and differ in emotion. 'What is it?' The fear of a low episode was brimming in his mind,Ian's emotions were like a rollercoaster of unknowing. They could just spurt in any direction,and Mickey hated to see Ian like that. He hated seeing him fragile,and unlike his wild-ass self. 

The music changed to a louder tune,the voices of Fiona and Jimmy screaming over it to match its pitch. Ian scooted in closer,if possible,still sipping at his remaining beer. 'Just,thankyou. I know that if there were two doors you wouldn't choose the one with this shitty disorder.' He glanced up quickly,not wanting to catch Mickey's confused gaze. 

'What fuckin' doors? Our door broke off the hinges when you decided kicking it down was a fun idea.' Mickey shook his head,trying to compute what the hell Ian was trying to say. He was always about symbolism and trying communicate things he wanted to say through metaphors. He was poetic like that. 'Come on,tell me Firecrotch.' 

The nickname sprung up Ian's ears,he hadn't heard it in a while. After the commotion of trying to find the right med's, Mickey stopped being crude as he was. He was glad it was all coming back,out of everyone he knew Mickey was the most real with him. 

'You know,one door being me with this shitty disorder one day I might be high as kite,the next day I could be wanting to slit my wrists.' Ian breathed in deeply,trying to rid the vision of his breakdown only months ago. 'The other door being a life where you didn't have to handle it all, where you could be you without having to fucking baby me into the right direction.' Ian's voice was almost a whisper,muffled in contrast with the loud bangs of the music. 

'What the fuck you talking about man? There ain't no two doors,there's just one you got that? You just gotta deal with me hanging around you,and babying you as you call it.' He brushed his fingers against the crown of Ian's head, his other hand tipping his bottle to drink the dreds of his Budweiser. 'Now are you done moping so we can pretend this is the best party we have been to?'he joked,laughing as he felt Ian's chest bubble up. 

'Always a dick.' 

Mickey grinned,teeth on abrupt show. 'You love my dick.' He stuck his tongue to the side of his cheek,asking for a smack on the back of the head-which didn't come. However,Ian's hand did manage to find its way to Mickey's thigh,fingertips slowly trailing. 'Really man? Infront of the family. Is that your way of saying fuckin' in public is acceptable?' 

'Hmm,Maybe. Blue balls in public more like.' He stepped up off Mickey's lap,a devious laugh escaping his lips. Mickey flapped his arms up in annoyance,gripping at his wrist to pull him back into a kiss. Ian's grip eloped onto the back of his neck,the kiss deepening until they remembered where they were located. 

Behind them they heard the gipping of Carl,who was clutching the side of the couch pretending to be sick. Ian and Mickey pulled away from eachother,watching as Carl continued his ritual. 'my eyes are burning,kissing is so gross.' He held on his eyes,walking quickly past the two towards the kitchen. 

'Don't knock it before you try it bud.' Ian called out,his laugh blending into the music. Carl secretly liked seeing Ian happy,but as usual he was hard as nails-he couldn't say that. He thought Mickey was cool too,he had a good selection of fire-arms and knives he could easily jack.  
As he reached the kitchen,eyes searching for a left beer bottle on the counter,he heard the back door slam shut. At first he thought it was frank,but then again he remembered seeing him lying in the grass a couple of minutes ago. It was Fiona,in her full glory of rage and fake smiles. 

'Such a motherfucker-move out of the way Carl,' The bags she had been holding slammed against the counter,the clinking of glass almost audible.Carl's eyes widened,the smell of alcohol was drawing him in,all he wanted was one bottle. Okay,maybe two. 'What you eyeing up,no way you getting one.' 

'Why? Everyone else gets to.' He whined,pouring his juice into the sink to show how he felt about un-intoxicated liquids. Fiona just scoffed,making it obvious why. She looked over to the living room,smiling as she saw her family smiling and dancing around like idiots. But, Carl's attention was fixed on Fiona's tear stained eyes. 'What's up with you?' 

Fiona huffed,pulling out beer after beer onto the counter. 'It's nothing,scoot over bud.' She pushed him out of the way,placing the beers into the fridge to cool off. When she wasn't looking Carl tried to swipe a beer dartly, but his hand was swatted away almost immediately. 

'Boy,don't even think about it. You drink one your ass going to be drunk as Frank in the grass.' Veronica stood her hands firm on her hips,Kev was behind her grinning and thumbs raised. Veronica must of sensed it, darkly she turned around tilting her head to say, really? Kev just shrugged,nodding towards Carl then getting back to the other people in the room. Ian had decided dancing was the hot topic of the night,his attempts to pull up his mordbid boyfriend failing miserably-to a point,where his pout and flushed cheeks worked in his advantage. 

'What's up girl? What's with the tears,they haven't left yet.' Veronica had noticed the red rimmed eyes,her own clicking between watching Fiona and Carl who was still trying to be a sneaky little shit. Fiona clasped her eyes over to the couple across the room,feeling a sense of ease knowing that,for the moment,Ian was okay. 'I still think he's the dirtiest white boy in America, and I'm not talking about his hygiene.' Veronica added,tutting her lips with a eyebrow raise. 

'Gross,can we not talk about them two licking each others Weiner's?' Carl shook his head,huffing out a puff towards the beers standing before him. They were looking him in the eye,calling him to just sneak one or two-maybe four.  
Fiona just nodded into the laughter,breathing in what remained of the clean air. Just as Veronica was going to point out her obvious morbidness,Jimmy burst him smelling of muted smoke. 

His expression utterly opposite to Fiona's,he laughed as he waltzed in,as if there had been a everlasting joke on their hands. 'What's going on,Jesus I only went out for a smoke.' huffing out a useless laugh,each of the three's eyes glinting at him with a trace of anger-but utter confusion. 'Wait what?'

Suddenly Fiona burst out into a shout, 'Fucking hell Jimmy,are you trying to act so fucking dumb or is that just your personality?' Both Carl and Veronica jumped in shock of seeing Fiona more than angry,normally the side they saw was the soft,sweet character she always beheld. 'Notice anything different Jimmy?' 

'I- er, what are you talking about?' Jimmy stuttered,hoping Veronica and Carl could input into some information,but they looked as clueless as he did. Looking around it seemed it was only them who were over hearing this conversation,in the front room there was some sort of dance off going on. In attempt to calm her done,his hands were shoved off with violent force. 

Fiona and Jimmy were engaged,he had asked her only a couple of weeks ago. It was all rainbows and smiles,until she found out he had already given the ring to someone else before her. The ex of his had said he proposed to her years back,and it was that exact ring with the exact same inscription. Pulling it off her finger,she chucked it to his chest. Carl scoffed, but quickly retrieved it as everyone jolted their gaze to him. 

'You gave me a ring that you gave to your ex? Am I just your fucking sloppy seconds,huh?' She had tears rimming her eyes,but she kept them back. She was a Gallagher,they do not crack underneath pressure. Jimmy regained speechlessness,his breathing become hitched trying to find some right words. At the moment he was glad it was only them four that were in hearing reach, Ian would kick his ass and Mickey-don't even get him started on Mickey. 

'Just get out Jimmy,I actually want to be happy for my brother right now.' Fiona mumbled,leaving the area to see what was happening to the house now the front room had turned into a dance floor. Carl followed suit,nudging himself against Jimmy to apply some sense of intimidation,tricks Mickey had taught him without the knowing of Ian. Veronica made a 'uhum' noise,wafting her hair in his direction. Before he knew it,the only thing he could do was leave. Despite his wanting to sort things out,he had a strange feeling brewing about his dad. He was up to something,so he walked over to the back door. 

'Why couldn't I ever be good enough for you?' He heard the little voice from behind him,already noticing the voice. When he turned Fiona was rubbing her eyes,empty bottles under her arms and between her fingers-waiting jobs worked in her favor. It was true to herself,Jimmy was rich he could have any girl,and he ended up choosing her. The girl with a thousand responsibilities, three jobs at once and yet still fighting to help her brothers and sisters make it in the world. 

Jimmy raised his hand to stroke her cheek,but dismissed the thought. 'You are good enou-

'Don't start that shit Jimmy,or whatever you like to call yourself these days.' She stepped back a little,distancing herself between them because she knew how quick she could crawl back to him. 'I love you,but that's clearly not enough. I didn't come here to talk to you,so go as you were.' she wavered her hands towards the door,ignoring his words trying to pull through. In the meantime she leant against the counter,her eyes only on her family.  
Debbie swaying Liam on her hip,trying to push away an annoying Carl. Lip was finally getting used to the intimate relationship of Ian and Mickey,and was actually laughing with them. Kev was busting his moves along the carpet,attempting a moonwalk with a headbob. The music was off tune with all the dancing,but it still felt as it should. It gave a flutter in her heart,despite her feeling of regret and ting of guilt,she could still squeeze a smile onto her lips. 

'You coming honey?' Veronica hugged her side,leaning her head against Fiona's. Nodding she chugged down a beer,awaiting a night of drunken speeches and shrieking laughter,with at least one crier. Lip pulled her into a dance,twirling her around with a gust of laughter. It was nice,to finally know that everyone was atleast getting along in the family,it was nice to know she was doing her bit. 

Meanwhile,Ian and Mickey were entranced within a eye fucking situation. Mickey had noticed and jittery Fiona,and even mentioned it to Ian. The redhead,was sure to catch up the information,but Mickey had to make it clear battering someone wasn't going to help the party,or them. For once in his life,he believed his own words. 

'You ain't much of a dancer are you Mick?' Ian laughed,beginning to party boy Mickey into the couch. A push to his chest retreated him,bumping into Lip who was laughing even more. Mickey fell against the chair,his back slumping against the cushions. The little shit-Gallagher,was grinning at him. And it wasn't his Gallagher,it happened to be the afro-based little one. Liam had began to grow on Mickey,they had a little bond in their own way. 

'I'm not compared to your go-go ass,fuck off with your moves man.' Mickey snapped back,his eyes gleaming with wit and complete admiration for Ian's twirling hips. At this, Ian hardened his moves wiggling his eyebrows just to piss him off. They couldn't leave,the party had basically just started. They couldn't go upstairs and fuck,then they would be ripped everyday of their lives-Lip would be having a rave knowing there was something to piss them off with. 

With that,Liam climbed eagerly into Mickey's lap,clapping his hands together to the beat of the music. Ian still had his eyes on him,Mickey knew the redhead took this as a opportunity to watch and drool over his boyfriend. Apparently Mickey and looking after kids,was cute as fuck-and Ian wanted it forever,like the sap he was. 'You making your home on my lap little one? It ain't that good man.' 

Ian laughed kissing the top of Liam's hair,and then proceeding to do the same to Mickey who just swatted his face away. 'I'm going for a piss, leave you two cuties on the couch.' Ian teased,booping Liam's nose before heading towards the stairs and dodging the number of dancing bodies before them. 

Mickey managed to shout back,just in time. 'Call me cute again I will rip your dick off,ya hear me Firecrotch?' As he shouted,he at-least had the decency to cover Liam's ears. Not like he could hear over the repeated-beated music. Lip had clicked on and turned his face in a disgusted tone,not wanting to hear any of their sexual tendencies,or anything about his brothers dick. 

'That wouldn't be good for you ass though? Would it.' Ian giggled,almost tripping up the steps to reach the bathroom. He was going to blow,and not in a good way. Booze always did that to him,the toilet became his bestfriend. No matter how much he drank,he always broke the fucking seal to normal pissing. 

After the revolution of pissing,and sighing in relief, he made it his mission to get Mickey as flushed as he could. That plan was interrupted when he heard a crash over the music,the sound coming from his shared room. From what he remembered,everyone was downstairs. Plus,there was no point in being upstairs when there was a party going down,downstairs. So yes,he was curious,so curious he couldn't be bothered calling up Mickey to see what it was. Maybe it was just the wind. 

When he opens the door,he sees a sight he doesn't expect to see. Kash is stood against the window,breathing in and out like he had been running. Ian's eyes widened in shock as he took in the change in appearance among his ex-fucker. He looked rough,torn clothes and the smell of whisky coming off his skin. Kash supplied a twitch of a grin,his body resulting up to a standing potion of stiffness. Maybe now was the time to call out Mickey,but the music was so loud that it would be pointless.


	2. I ain't letting you go

'Kash,what the fuck are you doing in my house?' He pushed himself as close to the door as he good,keeping the distance further apart,there was a look in Kash's eyes that wasn't him. It was dangerous,Ian had seen it before. Men like that,had something crazy rattling with his mind and taken in his appearance he wasn't the nicest guy anymore. 

Kash shrugged his shoulders casually,grinning from cheek to cheek. Ian felt a dagger to his chest,knowing something was wrong. Kash stepped forward,feeling instantly satisfied by Ian's discomfort. 'Coming back for what I own?' he pulled out a shining glint from his back pocket,the light glistening against its silver. 

'What you own? You don't own me Kash.' Ian tightened his words,his chest on verge of collapse,fear was suddenly overdoing his state and he couldn't move. The knife was a blurred line between what was going to happen and what could of happened. Kash was moving closer,and he knew he could just run but Kash would still be out there. Waiting for Ian,he could even hurt Mickey-and he couldn't have that. So he stepped forward,anger tingling his senses. The burn up of his neck become a permanent itch. 

'Why are you shying away Ian? You know I wouldn't hurt you.' He slid the knife over Ian's broad collarbone,his eyes glistening at the changes Ian had contracted over the years. Biting his lip,he could feel Ian shiver against the knife. He had not noticed how close he was now,but it was his craving. Ian had created a life he wished to have,he had lost his wife,kids,everything he could think of. Just for a quick fuck in the back of the shop. So now,he was getting what did that. He felt he was owed that much.

Hurt him,what could that possibly mean. Ian held his breath,the closeness tearing at his skin. All he wanted to do was shout,shout for Mickey. Make Kash leave,but he was frozen. A chance of running was just not on the cards right now,a knife was pointed at his throat-one wrong move could be a slash to the throat in seconds. 

'Ian? Are you fucking listening to me?!' 

Ian jumped at the raised voice,just wanting to curl up and forget anything every happened. How did he even get in,how could he be that sneaky. Without caution,Kash gripped at his throat,the knife digging needy into his skin. A trickle of blood fell from his neck,cold against his heated up skin. 'Yeh,Kash just put the knife down alright.' 

Kash shook his head,face pushed before Ian's. 'Why should I,you trust me. I wouldn't hurt you,would I?' he persisted the question once more,eyes hungry for some action. It was like he was waiting for Ian to run,like he was waiting for a scream or a struggle.   
Ian just shook his head,the tight grip making it harder for him to breath without gasping. Kash was different,he was changed. Nothing resembled what he used to be and that scared Ian,he used to know Kash. Now,he didn't even know who he was. It was all disorientated and his mind was going fuzzy,he was just pleading that he had some sort of telepathic mind that connected to Mickey's and soon he would be pulled away from the grip of crazy-ass Kash. 

'Tell me that I won't hurt you.' Kash demanded,pursing his lips to await what he wanted to hear. Ian hesitated at first,not wanting to say something that entirely wasn't true,but his life was dependent on it. 

Ian gulped,the knife closer than before. 'You won't hurt-hurt me.' The tears were forming,he could feel them. It was a situation where his heart was beating so fast he couldn't control anything else. For the first time in months he was scared,scared he could loose everything he had worked so hard for. What Mickey had worked so hard for. Kash was between that light of something knew,the knife was his weapon and Ian was the target. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy wasn't going to stalk the streets,pfft no way. Okay,maybe he was. His dad was acting weird,and despite the fact of his engagement might have been cut off,he was still worried. Asking for a explosive wasn't a normal doing,but he had promised Jimmy that it was for something good. That he was experimenting some sort of blowing up scheme. Ned had been going through a rough patch,going to jail for fraud and stealing of money wasn't something you could get back from. 

It was a place he didn't expect any of his family to be around,but he noticed his car doors closed and a familiar figure stood outside of it. His dad was glaring daggers into the milkovich house,a phone in his hands. Jimmy knew that phone,hell he had given it him and told him how it worked. But,what the fuck was he doing outside the Milkovich house. Just like the Gallagher's, the house was raging with some sort of loud music,and yet he could still hear his dad's breathing from where he was walking. 

'Dad,what the fuck are you doing here?' He called out,drawing closer and recognising the sweat beaming on his forehead. Ned face full of hatred,he didn't turn to voice,he kept his eyes clasped to the point of his target. Jimmy walked over,not sure how to adress the situation in a way he wasn't trying to stop him-because he sure had watched action movies-don't trigger the person with the trigger. 

Ned laughed loudly,cheeks already flushing at his sounds. 'Bet you never expected me to be here huh? But that's life son,that's how it goes.' he was rambling bullshit,obviously his mind was running away with him and his eyes were darting towards the windows.   
Jimmy glanced back and forth,trying to work out what the hell was going on. Where was the explosive? What the hell was his dad thinking,was he going to press the button. 'Where is the bomb Dad?' he asked,hand reaching over to calm Ned down to some sort of stability. Ned's eyes moved,feeling cornered into the question. 

'Where do you think? Do you think I could let those two pricks ruin my life and get away with it? Are you that fucking dumb.' Ned spat the words,shaking the phone in his hand as if it was a useless toy,capable of nothing. Jimmy then knew what that meant,he had planted in within the house. A house full of people. Before he could try,Ned was already talking. Jimmy wanted to laugh,he had heard someone call him dumb twice now.

'That little twink and his fucking puppy need to be taught a lesson,this house is going to blow up no matter what you say. I have fucking nothing,and so should they.' 

Jimmy was getting more rivalled up now,determined to grab the phone in a instant. Ned looked hard faced,knowing what he was doing. 'No,there are fucking people in there. How cou-you told me this was for an experiment not to kill off Mickey and Ian!' he was also shouting now,his body close to Ned's trying remove the distance to grip onto the device wallowing within his fingers. 

'Oh you would know their names,pitching in with the family now. Ha,abandoning your own father.' Ned bit back,slurring in a way he seemed drunk off whatever he was thinking. The sway of his actions making everything more tense and uneasy,it was only a button away from blowing up the Milkovich house. Only a button away from killing off over five innocent people. He had to stop it. 

Raising his hands to show he wasn't going to do anything,he slowly made his way into his dad's path. 'Now you're just sounding like Frank.' he knew frank,and the reflection was clear within his own dad. They both had some hatred longing in them,always wanting to spoil something. Ned had spoiled his mom's heart,Ian's heart,everything was broken now. And yet,Ned was willing to break more. 'Dad give me the phone.' 

'I see where he's coming from,nothing but fuckers who hate their fathers,the lot of ya.' He tapped the phone against his sons chest,eyes switching back and forth from the house back to the phone. 'I'm going to blow these fuckers up,and you my son are going to watch.' 

Mickey was getting twitchy about where Ian was. He was sure that pissing didn't take over five minutes to do. Liam was hyper on his knee,bouncing towards the music. Fiona had finally got over her breakdown about Jimmy,with veronica at her side. Kev robotising across the front room,everyone laughing at how atrocious it was. None of them seemed to wonder where the light of the party was,or that there was the loss of redhair around the room. 

'Come on tough guy,lets go find your dumb-ass brother.' Mickey lifted liam up from under his armpits,resting him on his hip to walk towards the stairs. Debbie let out a few 'ou's' and 'aw's' but let it drop when she felt Mickey steam off at the sounds. Lip randomly patted him on the back,it was strange to think that Lip was being affectionate to him in a sibling way. They always had convictions of eachother but finally through a lot of swearing and punches dodged,they learned to tolerate eachother. 

A step to the stairs,the door swung open. Mandy darted in,shedding her coat and flinging it over the couch. Mickey did notice however,a brown bag clutched underneath her arm-it wasn't his,or Ian's. Mandy wasn't one for carrying anyones shit,or even her own-so it wasn't hers. Ian was probably sleeping,or even reading,he did that sometimes. So Mickey decided leaving him might be something better to do,so he walked over to a rather late Mandy,and her deceiving new bag. 

'Look who finally turned up.' Lip gritted,falling over to her into a wide hug and huge kiss. Mickey wanted to gip,for sure,but Mandy did sure of hell look happy. That was something he wasn't used to,except when she heard the stories of Ian,everyone smiled when Ian talked.It was a moral fact. Mandy returned the kiss,but then nodded her head over to Mickey. 

He wasn't to impressed by her entrance,but he pulled her into a hug. Nearly forgetting he had a infant in his arms,he let her go eyes trailing over to the bag dangling in her hands. 'What's that? You don't own that shit.' He grumbled,pulling up Liam higher on his hip. 

Tapping her nose,Mandy directed herself towards the kitchen,plotting the bag against a pile of plates. Mickey resumed to follow,but she pushed him and his moaning protests away. 'It's a present,open afterwards you needy fuck. Where's Ian? I haven't seen him,that lanky twig owes me a hug.- Hey fiona!' she called out,placing herself ontop of the counter to fling off Mickey's boots. 

'He went for a piss,I dunno. Probably passed out or some shit.' Mickey asumed,knowing that now it was harder for Ian to control his alcohol and passing out was a ritual for the redhead. Mandy chuckled,waving her hand for Lip to come join them in the kitchen space. Evolving from the chaotic living room,he pulled himself inbetween Mandy's legs to kiss her neck. 

'Jesus,I do not want to be seeing this right now. Lip where the fuck is Ian?' He removed his eyes from the situation,ignoring the light laughs from the two. Right now,he just wanted Ian. There was a point in which he could handle the Gallagher's on their own,but at some time he needed the Redhead to guide him through it. Relying on a person was important,he wasn't going to blurt it out to the rooftops but he relied on that fucker. 

Lip rested his hands on Mandy's thighs,turning so his back was against her. 'He went upstairs didn't he? Wait,he might have gone for a smoke.' Lip straightened up,trying to locate his little sister. 'Hey Debs,can you quickly just go check if Ian is outside-fuckers ran off.' The words tinged Mickey,Lip obviously felt the same way. The amount of times Ian had wondered off was scary,and Mickey was more than scared he could of run now. But no,Ian wasn't falling out of this-he wasn't running. 

'Yeh sure,is he out there smoking again. I thought he was meant to quit?' Debbie answered sweetly,eyes narrowing towards Mickey and Ian who were always suspected the biggest suspects to Ian smoking against his vow to stop. 

Mickey shrugged his shoulders in a way it said- What can I say? 'I do try tell him,he's a stubborn little fucker though.' Debbie nodded her head from a far,signalling Lip over to go out with her. It wasn't that she wasn't used to the darkness of chicago and the dangers of looking outside-Frank was most likely waiting to grip onto someone and get himself in.   
Lip followed the order,leaving Mickey and Mandy in a space of awkwardness. 

'So my brother and my bestfriend are running away together,kinda cute actually.'Mandy nodded to herself,twisting the nearest bottle around to account what it was before drinking it down. Whoever drink it was,was truly gone now. Mickey frowned,letting a wriggling Liam down from his chest. 

'We aren't running,just a change of fucking scenery.' Mickey was telling the truth. Just because they were moving didn't mean they were running,what were they running from? They would still hold the same traits,and the same feelings it was just a different place. 'Ian wanted to go,so..-' 

Mandy aw'd to herself,hands flying up to her chest to pretend she was holding her heart. 'That's adorable,who would think my fuckhead brother would be such a romantic.' She emphasised the word romantic because she knew Ian was the flowery type-and that had totally brushed off on Mickey,and it was on full display. She was proud of her brother,proud of his development. He hadn't yet come to terms with the people calling him 'gay',still afraid Terry would shoot him,but he had become a far way in which he was deeply fallen for Ian. 

'He's the flower boy,I just put up with it.' 

Mandy hummed a laugh into her bottle,eyes not leaving Mickey's. It was discomforting that only her and Ian could read him like a book-speaking of Ian,he had a strange feeling brewing in his chest and Ian was gone far to long now to not worry about him, 

'You love that shitty poetic stuff,probably more than him.' she nodded in agreement with her own statement,slipping herself off the counter to step before him. The tension in his shoulders was obvious,and each mention of Ian's name made him glance around aimlessly. 'Don't worry Mick,he's probably saving a spiders life or something.' That made Mickey chuckle,it reminded him of 4am one morning,Ian got up just to let a spider out of the window. He said its sentimental,and that they had feelings too. It was kinda cute,in a none cute way. 

'More like naming the spider and calling it his fucking brother. I will go up and see if he's there,probably ditched me for his bed.' Mickey pushed away from where he was stood to walk out,until he felt Mandy grip at his shoulder. The normal reflex would be to punch her,but his eyes were focused on the way everyone seemed to be smiling endlessly over nothing more than one,only one,carefree night. 

Mandy placed her hands on his shoulders,trying to reduce the tension he managed to contain so well. 'Just-let him come down in his own time,alright? If he's sleeping you might disturb him and we all know grumpy Ian is a little shit Ian. Am I right?' She nodded her chin towards him,awaiting his agreement. 

'Fucking fine,but I just need to-

'No Mickey, you know he doesn't want you treating him like he's glass,just let him be when he wants to be. He ain't fucking going no where,believe me.' She punched him lightly in the shoulder,before retreating to a spot within the clan of awful dancers. The music was even louder than before,the bass causing the floorboards to shake under his feet. That was it,Mickey was bored shitless and Ian was no where to be seen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

'You were always so sweet.' Kash inhaled Ian's scent,enclosing it to his own memory. Those words sounded so strange coming from Kash,he was not a predator and yet he was stalking Ian. Ian had shrunk so small,he was the prey. He looked the prey,he was cowarding into himself each time Kash circled him. The door was only inches away,he could reach it for sure. The question was,how fast could Kash reach the door. In the time of worrying whether the knife was going to stab him,he had heard Mandy enter the house. However,still no one had come up stairs and it was starting to worry the fuck out of him. - where the hell was Mickey. 

'Mickey will be up soon,he will fucking kick your ass you piece of shit.' Ian spat out,eyes blaring with both fear and hopefulness that he was right. The music was yet still loud,and even if he did scream he might be dead by the time they found him. Kash was yet again circling him,biting his nails as he did so. 

'What you are still with that little shit? The one who degraded you,made you feel worthless. I guess we all have our tastes.' Kash muttered,grimacing at Mickey's name like it was a disease. Ian had once agreed with that,a long time ago. Kash never saw the great side of Mickey,the unconstrained and unafraid side. The part of him that he loved him so dearly for. 

Ian bit his innerlip,trying to not blurt out insults to craze the guy. That's what he wants to hear,he kept telling himself. Kash wanted a reaction,it was clear as he bucked his hips everytime Ian rooted back. 'You don't know him like I do.' 

'That's my point Ian.' He placed the blade against Ian's chin,lifting it up and then back down again,a bubble of laughter lousing from his lips. 'I don't want to fucking know him,that son-of a bitch ruined us. Ruined what we had,don't you see that?' He asked,eyes longing for Ian to say yes. Ian felt sick,all those years ago he had been stupid. Fucking a married man,who indeed had kids. Ian didn't like thinking back to that,even though it was a part of his and Mickey's story,it wasn't a good highlight. 

'I do.' He muttered through his tears,he felt them fall;delicate drops against his cheeks. 'Its over Kash, its been over for fucking years.' Then a sob escaped his lips,teeth chattering against the fear of the blade striking him. He felt enclosed,like he was trapped within himself just like the times he had spent in bed. Looking at the walls,counting the cracks to distract himself from the demons inside of him. The entrapment was coming to stay,hold him against his own will and take whatever he had left away. 'Its over.' 

Kash grinned,discomforting Ian into a position of worry. 'Its never over.' he stepped a foot closer. 'This...Us,it will never be over.' His breath was warm against Ian's skin,the sweat still lingering against his eyebrow through stress. 'I am never letting you go,' he pronounced,hand lowering incoherently without notice. 

Ian patted his pockets lightly,acting as if he was just fidgeting. But the device he so longed for was gone,it was no where to be felt. The worry crept in more now,the sense of never getting out almost a possibility. The door was not far,but its route was further away than ever.   
'Looking for this?' Kash held up his phone,waving it around and pressing random buttons. Then forcefully he chucked it out of the window,the bash against the metal clear to hear. Ian wondered whether the others had heard it,had they even noticed he was gone. Was he going to stay in here,and die. Was that a possibility. 'You were going to call Mickey,weren't you. Well he ain't going to help you now.'   
Ian had found himself in state of crying,his cheeks burning as the tears fell pounding. Kash had turned psychotic,his mind obvious to know he wasn't thinking right. 'Why are you doing this,get the fuck away from me!' Ian clambered against his arms,trying to pull himself away into safety. 

'I thought you loved me? Trusted me?'

Ian flicked his eyes from side to side,rearranging his mind for escape routes. This time he just had to take the risk,as fast as his legs could take him. Darting around he ran straight for the door,his hand just reaching the handle before his face fell flat to the ground. Kash had hold of his ankle,stepping on his leg to keep him there. Ian cried into the floor,his chest constricting from the fall,and his leg cracking with the sensation of weight above it. Kash stepped up,pulling Ian's head up by the strands of his redhair. The blood stuck in-between the ginger strands.

'Like I said,I ain't letting you go.'


	3. You pushed my limits

Now shit was getting serious.Debbie and Lip had both came back,Ian wasn't outside. It had him worrying,it felt strong. Ian could be hurt,he could be crying and needing that little bit of comfort. Mickey needed to find him,make sure Ian was still Ian. 

The vibration interrupted his movements,it wasn't a phone call. It was a text,he had to move to see it as Kev wanted the lights off to remove the mood of 'posh twats'. The message read. 

Firecrotch- I'm in bed dont need to check up on me enjoy the party. Love u mick

Mickey knew something was up,bed at this time. With the sounds of the music,how the hell could he sleep anyway. It was merely impossible. As he trudged to invade what Ian had demanded he not do,he hesitated at the stairs. Mandy was right,treating him like glass wasn't going to make him feel better. Ian told him to enjoy the party,so he should. It just wasn't the same without Ian,the presence of the rambling machine gun was at a loss and he didn't like it. Something was wrong.

'Hey Mickey,where's Ian at?' Fiona budged into him,her smile radiating her whole flushed state. The beer bottle clanged in her hand,swaying as the song turned slow and meaningful, something they soon would all be singing. 

Mickey pocketed his phone and retrieved his anxious beer that had been restoring his hope that Ian was coming back to be there with him-beer did not work. Fuck the beer. 'He went to bed,said he was tired or some shit.' He wished he believed that case,but it all seemed off putting,like it wasn't actually Ian saying that shit.

'What the fuck,he's missing his own party!' Fiona exaggerated her expressions,hands flying everywhere,mumbling over to Kev and Veronica that Ian had gone to bed;all of which held the same reactions as her. Mickey rolled his eyes,looking for any sane people;specifiably Ian. 

The spot he and the redhead had shared before,Mickey revisited. Placing himself into the corner of the couch,he granted his eyes the pleasure of watching the rest of them. To his delight Carl plumped against the arm of the chair,eyes wandering over Mickey in curiosity. 'What the fuck you want?' Mickey mealy had to shout over the music.  
'You ever killed somebody?' Mickey's eyes rolled to the back of his head,when he wished for someone sane he didn't mean a delinquent who wants to skin animals. Even though the kid had high skills for sure. 

'How many times you asked me that now? I haven't killed anyone,Jesus.' Mickey sighed,fingers twitching for another beer or cigarette,which both entitled effort and he wasn't willing to give that. Carl was mental noting his answers,more developing as the time ticked slowly on. Everyday the kid had new questions,intrigued in the life of Mickey some how.

'How many guns you got?' He asked once more,his body pumping up with excitement. Kids normally jump up for toys,or something whimpy as fuck. Carl however loved the sounds of gun shots,and crazy enough liked to skin animals if he got the chance.

'I don't know,counting my guns doesn't become a part of my schedule. Why the fuck you asking?' Mickey snapped back,really he was just worried for the kid. He knew for sure guns were not the answer for everything. Well, maybe, he did believe that once. Until Ian happened to turn up and calm him down everytime he wanted to kill a motherfucker. 

Carl shifted on the arm,his eyes daggers towards Lip across the room. 'Lip took all my knives off me,what am I meant to do for fun now?' He said it like the world revolved around skinning animals and shooting beer cans. When living there,yes it could at a degree make life more exciting,but Carl was better than that. 

'Maybe you should actually go to school.' Debbie interrupted,her hand in Liam's as he ate the head of a barbie doll. Mickey nodded in agreement,discarding his own past of wagging school. Really,they shouldn't be taking advice from him-his childhood wasn't innocent or fun on any levels. 'Did you find Ian?' she added,nudging her foot against Mickey's to grab his attention. 

Carl rolled his eyes,before shifting them onto Mickey to find out the location of his brother. They all had noticed he wasn't there,but expected Mickey to rampage his way around to find him. The fact he wasn't,told them he already knew. 

'Does he not tell anyone anything? Fucking hell,he's gone to bed. Lightweight needs to sleep.' Mickey laughed,placing his empty bottle beside the chair next to random others arranged there. Debbie and Carl drew in closer,but retreated once he sat back. They didn't really see Ian that much, so they didn't speak to him on all occasions. They looked worried,knowing that Ian was bound to crack if something triggered him. Mickey was there to stop that,in their eyes. 

'I wonder if I'm a lightweight.' Carl uttered to himself,his eyes searching for the answer,but also scanning the room for some insight alone booze. Mickey caught the case,narrowing his eyes to the back of the little Gallagher's head. As soon as Carl had found a target he stepped up but was pulled back by Mickey's grip on the back of his shirt. 

Debbie laughed at the retreat,bending down to dance with Liam to the unrecognisable music. Carl groaned, trying his hardest to pull away. Mickey tutted,his grip tightening. 'Don't even think about it,you want your insides puking up later go a head. Don't go crying to me.' 

The whole conversation was cut short when Kev barged through the door laughing his head off, hair ruffled against his scalp. 'Some fuckers phone is crushed in the road,bet its franks.' he had no idea why it was funny, he guessed it was just the fact the air had hit him in one go,and a phone happened to be in his line of sight. They all looked at him, quiet above all despite the music, then Kev just shrugged his shoulders and resumed back to the couch beside Veronica. Worth a try. 

Mickey was getting more agitated about Ian,he just wanted to leave the party and not cuddle up to Ian (of course not,pfft). He couldn't do that though, Ian would just tell him to go back down, and Fiona would bust his balls for also leaving the party. He would go up soon though,he promised himself that. 

'You still moping? Fucking hell Mickey get your ass up.' Mandy called over,Lip in tow behind her. It was a infestation of begging and he was getting sick of it. What was wrong with just sitting and drinking a beer? Was that too Morbid. Fucking hell he wished Ian was down here to save him from the piles of questions and constant demand to dance. 'Have fun for Ian's sake at least?' 

Lip stepped forward, suggesting, 'Ay man,if you are that worried about him I will go up and check on him in a second, alright? You leave Fiona will bust your ass and ours included.' It sounded appealing,but Mickey did want to go up himself. Both his sister and Lip tilted their heads in union,encouraging him through it.

Mickey nodded anyway,knowing that Lip was right,for once. 'Tell his ginger ass to come back down, shit is boring without his rambling.' He bit back his words after that,Lip was smiling like a dick because now basically just offered him something to say. Mandy mouthed 'aw' and it was starting to piss him off,he was going to have a full life of that now. Might as-well get used to it. Carl and Debbie some-how disappeared, protectively he looked around for Liam who happened to be pulling down on Kev's hair, giggling like a maniac. 

'Just admit you miss him,and you want to kisss him.' Mandy cooded,placing herself on his lap to pull at his hair. Swatting her away and attempting to push her off his knee,Mickey cursed under his breath. Those fuckers were just in it to piss him off,it was like they had created a club called lets-see-how-far-we-can-piss-Mickey-off. 'Look he's blushing.' 

Mickey shoved her off, not even trying to catch her fall to ground. Resting on his feet she laughed loudly,her back shaking against his foot. Lip pulled her up,whispering in her ear before walking over to the stairs to go get Ian.

'Hey Mick' She poked his cheek,noticing his eyes were directed to Lip making his way through the crowd. 'Hey mick.' She probbed,continuing to poke his cheek. After a few more 'Hey Mickey's' he had enough,his face suddenly sharpened to the side,eyes glaring into Mandy's soul. 

'What the fuck you want? Stop pissing me off.'  
Mandy jumped onto the arm of the chair,the bottle resting in her lap. Before she spoke,he resumed her process of poking his cheek. 'You know I always said I would hate whoever took Ian away from me.' 

Mickey could of guessed she would hate him for taking Ian, she was probably still inlove with the fucker. It was fair enough, he did take Ian off her hands, not that he regretted it,at all. He scoffed, nudging her to move so his elbow had something to lean on. 'Your point is?' he raised his brow,receiving a smack to the chest with the back of Mandy's hand. 

'Can you just shut up for once second, I'm trying to be nice here.' She mumbled, shaking her head to retrieve her words as she lost where she was. Mickey coughed to make her elaborate, the little shit. Hitting him again she retreated back to where she was. 'I hate you for taking him away, but I'm glad its you that's taking him. Plus I got you the best present,so you better fucking appreciate it.' 

Mickey went silent,not expecting her to say that. To be honest, he was awaiting her to say that she didn't want them to leave, or that she was glad they were leaving-either way it was her choice. Her eyes were gleaming towards him, she was totally looking for a hug or some shit. Mickey leant against her- they were his kind of hugs, she understood though. 

'So you getting your lazy ass up or what?' Mandy encouraged,pulling at his arm to bring him up to the rest of the party. Failed tries and all that, he got up fo r the sake of it. Mandy wasn't going to go away,and wasn't going to stop annoying him. So if he couldn't beat the cheesy fuckers, bloody join them. 

 

Lip made his way up the stairs, each step seeming a challenge. Before checking on Ian he was desperate for a leak, so he that was his first stop. As his hand felt the cold metal of the handle, he heard muffled voices. The music was beyond loud,that was for sure. But the muffles were not connected to that, they seemed closer. It wasn't anyone downstairs, the voices were too clear for that. Pressing closer to the noise,his ear against Ian's and the kids room, he heard the muffle louder. 

He tried the handle,it was locked. He remembered Ian creating the stupid lock to keep Frank out, so he asumed Ian did want to be left alone. 'Ay Ian, you asleep?' he shouted, only to hear nothing but silence. This just gave him the expression that he was asleep,and if the door was locked- well that meant he didn't want anyone bursting in. It was concerning though, so he knocked against the wood. 

'Hey Lip, what you doing?' Fiona interrupted his integration against the door. He hadn't noticed the mascara on her face, or her puffy eyes. Under the dim lights downstairs he didn't even recall her to have been crying. Discarding Ian, as he was obviously asleep in there, he hugged Fiona tightly. The protective brother nature reaching the suface. 

Fiona buried her head in his chest, just warming up to someone comforting her other than Jimmy. That dick. Lip had noticed the visual disappearance of Jimmy,but didn't really want to ask. Fiona didn't look to shaken so he just thought Jimmy had left the house for a smoke or more booze. 'Where's Jimmy?' 

Fiona looked up,eyes glancing to Ian's door but back to Lip. 'He's gone. Gone for good.' she corrected herself, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore. This night wasn't for wallowing over herself,she had to be happy for Ian and Mickey. Its what she does, she was the big sister- her job was to see them rival up the ladders of the world. Well thats what she had taught herself. 

'Come on you big sop, fuck Jimmy lets drink some shitty vodka.' Lip suggested, pushing her towards the stairs to carry on with the shenanigans of the night. Lip would just tell Mickey that Ian was sound asleep, he wasn't exactly lying. Even though he could feel Mickey wanting to run upstairs, he was going to say it anyway. 

 

Meanwhile behind the closed door, Kash was straddling Ian on the floor;his hands clasped over the redhead's mouth and legs crushing at his sides. Ian was struggling,screaming into the hand crushing his mouth. His legs freely kicking and trying to wriggle their way to push the heavy weight off him. Kash was grunting at each push Ian tried to give. They had both heard Lip shouting,and the mumble of Fiona but Kash pushed himself ontop of Ian to prevent him shouting out.

Just as Lip was out of hearing reach, Kash pulled out the knife against Ian's chest;hand still pushing down against his face. Ian was in shock, so his levels of fighting had decreased massively, but he couldn't let Kash suffocate him to death. His breathing was cutting short against the skin of Kash's hand, but with a swift kick to the groin he was free to run fast towards the door. 

His hands scrambled for the door to unlock, the moment going slower than he wanted it to. His mind was racing and insides were screaming out, but the door was just jammed in one postion. 'HELP, LIP HELP ME!' fists smacking against the door, he felt hopeless in his own commands. His continued to fumble with the lock, but it was like Kash had coded it up and there was no combination to being safe. 

'Why won't you just fucking listen.' Kash was behind him now,breathing down his neck. Ian tensed, still trying to release himself but Kash suddenly pulled at his shoulders- feeling stronger than he ever was, and it sent Ian tripping over the bed and slamming against the ground. His head wacked against the floor, a ringing sound eloping in his ears. It all went blurry,and Kash's figure was drawing closer. 

'You belong with me Ian, always have. Don't you see that.' Ian could only just make out Kash sitting by his feet, the lean hands trailing around his calf and roughly pulling him closer. Ian winced and cried out at the contact,feeling suddenly dirty. He strived to shout but his head was pounding, and drowning out any speech he tried to find. 'You said you loved me all those years ago, and you don't go back on what you say do you?' 

Kash squeezed the pounding break to Ian's leg, causing him to cry out. He drew closer to the redheads face;breathing heavy and eyes widening at the beautiful sight before him. Ian was whimpering, clawing at the floor to get away. 

'Get the fuck off me,I don't love you. Who the fuck woul-  
A smack slashed against his face,the tingling feeling nothing compared the pound at the back of his head. Kash was straddling him once again, legs crushing at Ian's hips. Ian cried and cried, the tears painting his face;feeling almost like plaster now. All he could wish was that Mickey would come upstairs, someone would just get the fucker off him. He was too weak now, his head was blurry and he couldn't make out any noise but the bangs of the tune below him and the breathing hovering over. 

Kash pulled Ian's face up to his, their noses nearly touching. 'You will love me, even if I have to fucking kill you for it.' The threat was a statement, peicing through any fear Ian had already formed. The knife in his hand lined against Ian's neck, stroking against the soft skin. Ian tried to imagine it as Mickey's soft fingers, dancing around his skin to cherish what he had. But the silver was cold, it sent shivers down him- not sure if he could hold back that much any more. The tears fell, and the shivers continued. The laughter from down below was rising up, the only thing keeping his eyes open. Shit, he might not even get out of this alive. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The conversation was closed, Ned was still breathing like a maniac and eyes clasped towards the house before them. The phone was flipping in his fingers, just moments away from couple of dead bodies and a hole in the ground. Jimmy needed to stop it, he needed to get the goddamn phone and save whoever the fuck was still in that house.  
Ned was fucking crazy, his state of mind was ridiculous and it was he was on the edge of killing other people, or himself. A way of running up and snatching the phone was too risky, at any point Ned could press that button. If he felt anyway intimidated he would press it, so Jimmy used his usual negotiation skills. 

'Dad, just listen to me.' Ned jolted around, watching as Jimmy raised his hands in surrender. He stepped closer, watching as Ned shifted away his eyes all over the place. 'You can't do this, you aint that person.'  
Ned stopped, eyes back and forth from the phone to his son. For one point he did want to believe that, he was so angry it just wasn't true. How could that be true? His body had the adrenaline to do it, he felt right to do it. He was sick of being treated like a piece of shit, he was above those motherfuckers and he was going to prove it. So he shook the phone, hands gripping tighter so his knuckles were almost going to go white. 

'So you are willing to go to jail to blow up two fucking people?'Jimmy spat, slapping his hands against his legs in frustration. Being nice to him wasn't working, the fucker had decided to disrespect everything else but his own needs. Jimmy had no other way, he could just pounce on him,maybe that would work. His eyes caught back to the house, seeing the shadows of the people inside of it. They were dancing, it was obvious, and it looked the same as the Gallagher house. Ned was ready to destroy that, just as he felt destroyed. But that was not the way. 

Ned nodded franticly, smiling as If he won the prize of the year. With his freehand he wiped under his running nose, 'I am none for my bribery, its fucking easy to give a police officer what he wants.' The grin widened, and he walked closer to the house, Jimmy following him. 

'I am not letting you get away with this,you can't just kill people off when you please. Dad or fucking not, I will kick your fucking ass if it means not blowing that place up.' Jimmy shouted, trying not to raise his voice that loud for anyone to hear them. Ned knocked his head back in laughter, the pressure of the bomb creating some strange reality where it looked like a treat and killing them would solve all of his problems. 

Before Ned could be snarky back, Jimmy pounced on his dad's back slamming him against the floor. Ned coughed into the fall, the phone rolling away from them into the middle of the road. Jimmy pulled him over, throwing a couple of punches to his face. Ned pulled up some upper strength and pushed him back, causing Jimmy to hit his head against the concrete behind him. Ned scrambled up, holding his bleeding cheek. 'You just pushed my limits you little shit.'


	4. I hate you

For Ian's strive to push Kash off, it was all failures. Kash was more and more angry, fingers starting to bruise his skin. Ian coughed up, trying to grasp some air to keep him going, but Kash was pinning him down, his body crushing against the floor below. Knife in his mouth, Kash wrapped his hands around Ian's neck. If he couldn't have him,no one was. He had practiced this, so the strength felt normal. His fingers squeezed against the skin, the broken's cracking in his fingers as he felt Ian wriggle beneath him. The redheads hands were gripping at his arms, attempting to nail him off. 

'I love you so much, but you made me do this.' Kash strained out, his face red with all the strength pushing out. Ian sprang tears from his eyes, body thriving to keep going and not give in to the grip around his neck. Aimlessly he pulled and dug his nails into the fingers around his neck, the feel of his air pipe crushing and beginning to fall apart. His chest was heaving up and down, while his legs kicked up and tried to reach the back of Kash. 

The stronger man kept his stance, legs pushing down further. Inbetween his fallen curses, he shouted out, tears coming out of his eyes for the pain of strength. 'You made me do this Ian, you should of listened to me.' this time he pressed harder, the ringing in his ears more permanent and distant to the laughing just below them. 

Ian tried to grasp something hard, but nothing came of it. Giving up wasn't an option, so he banged his hands against the floor hard, trying to hope that someone would hear it from downstairs. The grip around his throat was heavier and stronger now, and his body felt heavy in itself. This was it, no he couldnt tell himself that. He was going to push Kash off, run downstairs, find Mickey and finally feel safe. Mickey was safe, and now he wasn't in his reach and the whole world was collapsing like platforms on platforms. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned was in the middle of the road, limping down to the lost phone fallen across the concrete. Gripping it he stood up with a huff and a slight wince. 'You are telling me to push this all aside and forget what they did to me?' he taunted, driving himself forward to his whining son. 'Would you do that? Huh?' he lifted him by the scruff of his neck, bringing him to eye level. 

Jimmy squinted, trying to enclose the pain to something else. 'Just go home dad, leave this behind you. What they did,yes it fucked up your life, just get over it.' he was trying to be calm, but his words sounded angry through its croak. 

'But that would make me weak,wouldn't it.' He basically whispered back,his mouth close to Jimmy's ear. There was no way he was letting them get away with this, Jimmy must of known that. Weak was not a option right now. 'I lost everything, this...is all I fucking have.' he bit his words, still holding onto Jimmy with his freehand. Jimmy tried to pry him off, but he wasn't strong enough to emit the enigma known as his dad, away from him. Ned's finger brushed over the button, he couldn't help but shake at the sight. 

\-------------------------------------------  
Ian was seeing stars, he was sure of it. His vision was blurry, and Kash was just a shape now. His teeth baring and fingers digging. The party below was just a silent whisper, haunting him. Suddenly the pressure felt released, and his hands crept up to the empty feeling around his neck. Kash's hands trailed down his chest, both of them heavy breathing for totally different reasons. 

'Say that you love me.' Kash uttered,fingers brushing over Ian's shirt, his face in pleasure of being able to feel him. Ian's eyes nearly rolled back, the air invading his lungs in all places. It was cold and icy, but he felt relieved he still had a little life inside of him. Kash's eyes were demanding, and his hands continued to seep lower down his body. 

Ian had no other choice, he couldn't say no. The knife was on point, and Kash could easily strangle him again. Maybe telling him what he wanted to hear would budge him off, get him away. His eyes were heavy, and there was a line in the way of his vision. His voice a croaking whisper, 'I-I, love you.' The words digged deep in his heart, he wanted to be sick. They weren't true, and it hurt to even think he had to say that to him. All he wanted was Mickey, and now he was crying again. The feeling of Kash touching him making him feel dirty, and damn right scared. 

\--------------------------------------------------  
Jimmy catched the back of Ned's foot, plowing him towards the ground with a thump. This time the phone didn't fall from his palm, so Jimmy jumped on his back. The whine escaping Ned's lips as he felt the large weight hit him. They scrambled for the phone, pushing and pulling at eachother against the concrete. Punches already being thrown, and Ned pushed himself to keep grip of the detonator. Jimmy clawed at his wrists trying to pry Ned away from the phone. 

\------------------------------------------  
'Anyone hear shouting?' Colin slurred, his body pressed against his girlfriends, he was pulling her in and out to the beat of the music. The house was pampered with the smoke of weed, and yet the problem facing them outside was yet to recognised. 

Neither Iggy or his girl even noticed Colin speaking, and when sitting in the kitchen they noticed a lump against the cat flap. 'What's that baby?' his girlfriend asked, her hand pointing towards the brown satchel laid against the door. Iggy squinted his eyes, trying to clear his mind to remember if it was a bag of drugs or anything Ian happened to leave behind.   
'Probably one of those fuckers shit, let me check.' He got up,prancing himself towards the door. When lifting up the bag it felt strangely heavy,it intrigued him into opening it. Once his eyes caught the glimpse of what was inside, and his girlfriend was leaning against his arm with the exact same impression, they both gasped. 'Holy shit is that-

'That's over a thousand bucks in there, what the fuck Iggy.'   
'HEY COLIN GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!' 

Colin grumbled, but moved to his name despite his protests. As he entered the kitchen he saw the two huddled together, eyeballing the bag like it was a new born baby. What the fuck were they gaping at, he didn't know. So he strived over, eyes casting against the green papers in the bag. 'Holy,mother fucker.' 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Mickey wasn't having the best of times, seriously he wasn't. Okay, maybe a bit. Without Ian it was missing the pizazz of a real party, he was so heading up there if nothing exciting was going to happen soon. He had shown his face, that was all that was needed.   
Mandy must of clicked onto his expression, walking over and handing him a beer she whispered into his ears. 'Is okay brother, Lip is going to check on your lover boy again.' she giggled, them both watching as they threw Carl up in the air like a rag doll. All hooraying as he fell perfectly into their hands from his lifting. 

'He better drag his fucking ass down here, hey when can I see this present?' He muttered on, biting his lip as he knew Ian might be having a low dip and he might not want to move at all. The present however could be something good to look forward to, so he pushed at his sister to get her to tell. 

Mandy shook her head, arm slinging over his shoulder. Lip was in clear view, and nodded towards them as he headed up the narrow stairs. It gave Mickey a sense of relief, even though he should be checking on him, himself. Lip was his brother, and knowing Ian he would want to have a brotherly moment where they hugged and said how much they would miss eachother. Shit like that. 

'When Ian decides to show his face. You aint opening it till he's down here,so sulk all you fucking want.' Mandy retreated back,sipping at her beer to hum down her laughing. Mickey was a needy basturd when he wanted to be, but she guessed Ian would know more about that, then she did. 

Lip could hear the laughter back from Mickey and Mandy, chest fluttering a little around the happiness that was revolving around the house. Mickey wanted to come up, he could see it in his eyes, but he really did need to talk to Ian. So, as he got to top of the stairs he didn't expect to hear banging from behind the door. It was constant,and he knew Ian wouldn't deliberately be banging. 

The door was now unlocked, and he pushed it will all force immediately as the feeling in his chest was clenching now and it pained him to feel it. The door swung open, and he saw the muscles in the back of a familiar body. Ian was below him, head swinging from side to side, eyes rimmed red and face all bloody.   
Kash instantly turned around, eyes widening and fear struck within them. His hold and Ian loosened, meaning the redhead was free to scramble from beneath him. Sobbing, Ian jumped up, limping as he ran into Lips body. Lip was furious, more than that. Ian was in a right state, and Kash was in the house with no explanation at all, but to hurt his brother. 

'This is not how it looks.' Kash was crying now, hands clawing into the floor as he leaned against the foot of the bed. Lip was heavy breathing fists clenched and ready to pounce among him. 'You said you loved me.' Kash shouted, yet their voices were still not heard by below.  
Lip's fists squeezed further, his mind racing in all conclusions to kill Kash. The fucker was obviously pretending to tremble, and he felt sick that anyone could do that to Ian. Ian stepped forward, feeling the arm of his brother stop him from going anycloser. 

'I HATE YOU!' Ian shouted, trying to wipe his eyes with his arm. Lip eyes saw red, and all he wanted to do was kill the fucker before him. Kash was already cowering away, however the grin remained in place. Ian was shaking and holding onto Lip like it was a lifeline, he didn't want to move unless someone was with him. 

'I'm going to fucking kill you, you piece of shit.' Lip pounced forward, kicking Kash double In the face. Ian gripped at his hair, wanting to rip his body out as his skin was beginning to feel tight and suffocating. Lip begin punching and headbutting Kash till he was sprawling across the floor,each punch forming a deeper and deeper effect among him. 

\--------------------------------------------  
Jimmy straddled his dad, hands violently pulling at his wrists, or his arms. The phone was out of reach,and Ned was making it harder to catch it. Then Ned kicked him in the groin, Jimmy coiled over in the pain, rolling to the side. Ned crawled from beneath him, trying to get away as soon as the chance was available. As he stood, Jimmy caught his foot pulling him back down. 

\----------------------------------------  
The party seemed at slow motion, Fiona dancing and her hair fraying against her face as she jumped. Kev and Veronica were slow dancing, shouting at them all that slow dancing to a fast tune was apparently a trend these days, and that the sentimental value was more fulfilling. Debbie was twirling Liam around the room, laughing as he tripped numerously over the toys fallen across the floor. 

Mickey and Carl were engrossed in a conversation about Carl's school novelties. They both laughing as he impersonated the teachers with full glory. 'And he got up to try catch me, but me being me, put a chair out and he fell straight on his fat ass.' Carl created the sound effects, long bangs and clangs of furniture. Mickey continued to laugh, remembering his times back at highschool and relating to him. 

'You fucking legend, Mr Walker aswell?' Mickey could barely get his words out, the bottle lingering in his fingers as Carl continued with the vague story. The laughter was spread across the room, the music filling in the gaps.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Jimmy was crushing on Ned's back,they both fought for the hold on the device. Just as he thought he had full control and that he could finally stop this stupid madness, Ned gripped onto the black device. His mind telling him one word, and he complied to it. His finger hard, pressed the detonate button. There was no going back. 

'NO!' Jimmy screamed, his whole body looking over the building just a couple of steps before them. This was it, people were going to fucking die. He couldn't do anything. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy was watching admirly at her brother and the Gallagher's. It was a little family,they were all one team. Mickey and Carl were conversing in laughter,and she would say it was cute if they weren't on the subject of slicing and dicing a human leg. Her worries against Lip was pushing up, he had been gone for a little while – but she shrugged it off because that fucker was most likely having a joint with Ian, and if she intruded he would probably not fuck her later, or he would. Either way, her legs were tired and she couldn't be arsed with the hassle. 

Over the baffle of loud voices, and booming music she heard a beep. It wasn't a phone, it was different. Like she had heard it before. It was growing loud, and yet she realised it was a phone. She walked over to the noise, passing the counter and leading her to the bag she had brought it. She didn't remember a phone being in there, oh well maybe she could sell it off.   
Unzipping the unusually heavy bag, her smiled dropped almost completely. Before her eyes wasn't money, it wasn't what she was expecting or remembered she saw in the car just hours before. It was a device, all technical with wires all around it, and a mobile phone plotted in the centre. The beeper started to go faster, like something was clicking and clicking it. Then she clocked on to it. She knew what it was, and her heart totally stopped. 

'MICKEY!' she screamed out, running out of the kitchen and over to the rest of them. Just as Mickey looked up and saw the granted fear in his sisters eyes, the bag exploded, the rumble erupting throughout the air. No one had chance to move,as the kitchen was already flying forward; the walls flying outward,bricks and broken furniture hitting against them all. The smoke blared across,the bricks firing out like machine guns. The rubble collided and the force blew out everything in its path. Mandy was sent flying against the stairs,bricks and smoke smashing into her as she fell into a heap.   
The blast exploded their hearing, sending Fiona, Kev and Veronica flying towards the floor,their arms trying to shield their faces against the ruptures of flying debris and objects. The explosion to abrupt for anyone to stand ground, or run away. The rubble fell upon them and the floor above tattered into fire. Mickey and Carl fired into two different directions, their bodies like slow motion as they flew against the cracking walls. The force of the knock winded Mickey, sending him to the floor with the feeling of smoke and rubble crushing at his legs. Double explosions continued through the walls, the fire erupting through the falling of the bricks and the extermination of furniture. Debbie and Liam collided against the door, the roof caving in just a few feet away from them. 

Lip was still punching out Kash, when Ian muttered to himself about the feeling of rumbling below them. Just as he was about to warn lip, the floor push up into a blast the contents of bricks and objects smashing into their faces and throwing back against the walls. Ian crushed against the corner, bricks after bricks flying in his direction, the bangs of fire and collapsing structure feeling like it was lasting forever. The bang had fucked up his senses,and the smoke was making it harder to see, nevermind breathe. The clog of smoke in his chest was heaving,and floor began to creak as remains fell through the hole just busted through.

Then it all went quiet, the sounds of fire roaring and bricks smashing only in hearing distance. The fire alarm blared out against the crackling of flames and falling debris, the music was no longer and the noise of laughter was no longer present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to add a little to this- so wait for tomorrows update-love you all


	5. Fuck- Fuck- FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, been busy. I might be posting next chapter by tuesday, as I did kinda leave it hanging and the next chapter I am really excited to write.

The air was clogging, walls thinned and floors slowly falling apart. The fire was raising higher, the whole of the kitchen blown out into a gaping existence of rubble. Only the weakened fire alarm, to late to warn anyone of what was going to happen, was blaring through the crippling silence of the house. The rubble managed to cover the bottom floor, bodies just a little in sight.

 

Mandy blinked her eyes open,specks of dust and piles of black smoke hissing against her lids. The air in her lungs seemed strained, she hadn't expected such a force to erupt without any suspicion. The pain in her leg was crushing, the coolness of the her blood against her skin. However, it wasn't her own being she was worried about, the crippling silence scared her. The little movements, only from falling bricks or debris, were to a minimum and any sign of life was unlikely. A brick was placed against her knee, just light enough for her to pry off. Strange enough, she hadn't been affected that much. Forgetting that she couldn't breath and her eyes were running from the hit of the smoke.

 

'Mickey? Lip? Anyone-' pulling herself onto a limp, she held onto a stray piece of wood her body unsteady and on sense of collapsing at any minute. Her question almost a quiet whisper against the spitting of flames just steps away from her. She needed to get them out. The clog in her throat caused her to double over, the contents of alcohol spilling over whatever the fuck was left of the house. Wiping her sweaty head, and pushing herself against the pain in her leg to move forward, she heard a mild cough. 'Fiona? Hello?' her coughing continued, labouring her calls.

 

Over the pile of rubble, she saw a glint of movement. The dust contaminated the air, a sheet blinding her from the muffled moans across the room. However, they became more frequent, as if they were moving quicker. Before she knew it, her body fell shaky she tried to balance herself but fell under her feet. Shaking hands gripped onto her shoulders, she felt safe-for a spilt second, her eyes looking up to see whoever was trying to pull her to her feet.

 

'Kev?' She could just make out his face,it was hard to compute his features past the blinding flames building by the front door, and the sparks flying out from the side of the near-left television. As the air cleared, she noticed the gash in the side of his face, his hair sticking to the glistening blood fallen against his cheek. The shoulder of his clothes was ripped a piece of rubble sticking through the skin like a permanent stamp. 'Your shoulder, fuckin' -' she spluttered into a series of coughing fits, resting her head against Kev's arms.

 

'I don't give a fuck about that, can you see anyone else?' Kev cringed onto his breath, it was clear he was trying to hold back the pain, his breathing heavy and voice hissing. Mandy shook her head, her eyes searching for answers-or anyone in sight. Kev gripped her shoulders, his shaking matching hers instantly. The fire was building up, and his face was beginning to become worse. 'Look for kids, we need to get them out.' he started shouting now, the smoke punching her ears like drums making it hard to even make out what Mandy was replying. The main priority was the kids, but it didn't stop them thinking about the others. A pile of rubble wasn't giving anyone away.

 

Mandy rubbed at her ears, body finally starting to feel the pain to a degree under excruciating. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to recall any movements or escapes of breath. Kev did the same only in the other direction, they both held to eachother as they turned in the little space that wasn't spread full of fire or sparking lashes. Mandy started crying, unable to notice anything. This couldn't be it, they had to be alive. It was all her fault, she brought the stupid bag in, she did this. Now she couldn't find anyone-

 

'Debbie!, fuck.' A hand crept up from under the discarded back of the couch, it was sprawled along by the door, the corners alight with the blaze. Liam's small body was laid across the rubble, his eyes clasped shut. Her heart was racing, and she felt Kev shock as she ran over to their aid. With a few trips, and withdrawals from the spits of the flames, she nearly got to them. 'Liam, hey Debbie. Its gonna be alright.' With all her strength she still couldn't lift the couch on her own, especially with it almost burning completely. 'Kev, get the fuck over here! Help me move this!' she shouted over, watching as Kev released his trance and obeyed her command.

 

Debbie was crying, and it looked as if her arm and leg was broken. All her red hair was piping under the burning couch. 'Help me! Please, It feels so hot.' Her croaky voice was barely audible. At that Mandy began to thrive and claw at the back drop, adrenaline suddenly pumping through her, the pain in her knee disappearing mildly.

 

'Don't worry Debs, we are going to get you out. Fucking hell, get this peice of shit off of her!' Kev shouted, kicking at the lost fabric which was still crushing both Liam and Debbie. With one big push, it fell against the blazed wall, catching fire almost instantly. Mandy was coughing all over the place, clutching at her side as she fell against the dusted floor. Debbie released a cry of pain, her hands instinctively searching for Liam- who was still unconscious.

 

With one big push, it fell against the blazed wall, catching fire almost instantly. Mandy was coughing all over the place, clutching at her side as she fell against the dusted floor. Debbie released a cry of pain, her hands instinctively searching for Liam- who was still unconscious. 'Shit, Mandy grab Liam check if he's breathing. Debbie I'm gonna have to move ya, I need you to breathe slow alright?'

 

Mandy crawled herself towards the youngest Gallagher, her heart breaking at the sight of his lifeless body. Quickly grasping him she pulled him into her chest, pushing herself away from the front line of fire. As she checked his pulse, her heart rate increased dramaticly. The relief washed over her when she felt the little beat against his neck, he was breathing. Pulling her jumper over her head she placed it over his face to make sure he couldn't inhale the black smoke anymore.

 

Kev watched idly, before leaning down and nodding towards Debbie who was torn between crying and trying to breath within a rhythm. 'You ready?' he coughed, knowing that asking questions wasn't suitable right now and he was going to lift her whether she liked it or not. It was always nice to ask first though right?. Debbie thrived her head, tossing it from side to side as his hands hovered over her wounded body. Without even touching her, she felt the pain basking above her.

 

'No-I can't, it hurts.' She spurted out, hands trying to claw into the floor but were to weak to further the action. The black smoke had finally reached her, and the distant ringing alarm was gone to their senses. Kev couldn't think, there was no time to think. There was a fire just a few feet from them, the front door was a blaze, and there was still six other people to get out. There was no time, he had to grip her ignoring her pleads and protests for him to stop. 'No.. I can't- Please Kev.' She whined, wheezing as the pain became nearly unbearable.

 

'Debs, we gotta get out of here.' He pulled her protectively into his arms, trying to cover her away from the invaded air. As he looked the door, and then back to the front there was no way out- other than the window. Fuck, he knew what would happen if he did that. Mandy was drawn close to him, eyes watering as she noticed the exact same thing. They couldn't stop though, the roof was going to collapse they had to move fast.

 

Mandy followed as Kev limped towards the window still intact, kicking away access rubble. There was nothing, nothing to smash the window with. Mandy winced as she put weight against her leg, cluthing onto Liam with one hand she bent down to retrieve a wood panel from the ground. The heat from the fire on the other side of the room was building, the spits firing at them over the heap of rubble in the middle of the room. Mandy bounced on her legs, watching as Kev dropped Debbie gently to the floor- the wince clear as day on her face. Kev fired the wood panel against the glass, hitting and hitting till a crack emerged from the window.

 

'Hurry up Kev, come on.' Mandy begged, watching as a hole in the ceiling was beginning to fall and bricks were slowly descending from it. The tension was building, just as the fire. She couldn't help but cry and sing to herself, to make this feel like none of it was happening. The plastered dry blood was ripping at her cheeks, the pound in her head frequent but she ignored it as Kev continued. 'COME THE FUCK ON, THE ROOF IS GOING TO COLLAPSE' she cried, cowering away from abandoned fallen bricks in her path.

 

'If you stopped fucking shouting maybe I could do it!' Just as he screamed back the middle shattered, the fire roaring as the release of more oxygen filled the air. The rest of the window blasted outwards, causing the two to fall to the crown clutching at their ears. The glass overthrown the room, Kev bent over Debbie shielding her from the specks and chunks of Glass. Mandy shook violently, not sure of what was to do, what _could_ she do? 

 

They waited,not long as there was no time to wait for, Kev shook up, his body quaking against the sudden blast against them. The pain against his face was more intense- and harder to bare. This wasn't the time, he couldn't winge. 'Right- Mandy, hey Mandy.' He shook at her shoulder, she had turned to shake against her kneeling position, her hand against Liam's. With only a shake of the head he took it as a invitation to elaborate. 

 

'Right, you're going to go through the window, lay him down and Imma hand you Debbie alright?' He spoke softly but commanding, each word he nodded towards her. With the tears hard against her face like plaster, she nodded- but still remained hesitant. Even though she would be with the kids, she didn't want to be alone.

 

'What about the others- we have to, we must- ' she couldn't break the words, the heat from behind more intimate. There was way more people in the house, she couldn't just sit back. Even with the tears in her eyes, and her body rigid- she _had_ to do something. Shaking from her thoughts she heard the crash of a bunch of bricks hitting the frail floor- Kev nodded franticly, his hands awaiting her to climb up. 

 

As he looked down, his noticed a deep wound to Debbie's broken leg. Taking a ripped shread from his shirt, he bit against his tongue as he tied it tight around her thigh, applying some sort of pressure to calm the bleeding for atleast now. 'Right, come on. I will peg you up,we gotta do this quick- hey mandy you listenin'?' he spoke over the crackles, wincing against his cut while he spoke. 

 

Mandy nodded slowly, her leg almost unbearable to her. The look on Kev's face showed her that he was being serious, no matter how much pain or terror she felt- she had to move, and quick. 'What about Mickey, Lip-

 

'Don't worry, I'm gonna find them I promise. Just hurry up, come on.' It was strange how calm he had remained through it all, it wasn't a daily situation. Out of all people she thought he would be the most sensitive, Veronica was still lost but yet he thought of the kids first.  With that Mandy knew she must move, she felt the laboured chest of Liam on her, and she took it as a sign to go faster. Kev had his hand laid out, awaiting her to follow his command and lift herself up.

 

The floor nearly taking her back in, she stepped up. One arm clasped around Liam's body, the other gripping to the panel of the window. With a widened push she was up on the ledge,her leg nearly giving way- but Kev held onto her to keep her upright. The smoke was pushing behind her, erupting from the whole of the window. With a small jump she fell to the ground, her back breaking the fall. 'Fuck.' she cried out, trying to push herself back against the grass.

 

'You okay? Come on we need to get Debs out of here!' Kev called out, looking over to see if Mandy hadn't crushed herself on the way down. As quick as a flash he lent down to Debbie, ignoring the near-by flame as he clutched underneath her legs to prepare her for going out of the window. It was clear she was feeling the pain, her breath was hitched and becoming less vacant and her feet were shaking each time she moved. 'Mandy come on!' he called again, impatiently.

 

Mandy crawled her way across the grass, hearing as Kev called out words of 'go as far as you can!' she followed his words and laid Liam against the grass. Resting his head gently, she breathed for under a second, resting her head down as her sobs erupted through her belly. It was all too scary, but she had to fight against it. With a wipe to her nose, and a dagger to her leg she paced back over to the window; Kev was hovering, whispering things to Debbie to calm her down, then passing her over with gentle hands. Now with the help of the street lamps she could see the cuts and deepening blood wounds plastered over his face, he was in pain. It was obvious, but as she was about to say anything he had moved out of sight and back into the pit of fire and falling bricks.

 

With that she tripped and steadied herself along the walk to little-saftey. Debbie was fragile in her arms as she continued to repeat, 'Its going to be okay, don't worry you're out.' It wasn't enough reassurance,really. They all knew the amount of damage this was, and the fact there was still loads of them inside of the house- she wasn't sure if there were going to be luckier ones than others,but she didn't want to think of that.

 

Kev didn't want to feel what he was deepening, he held it in. Except he had the pained feeling that he could not find Veronica, then he started franticly ripping up the rubble, bricks flying and random pieces of furniture falling around him. The fire was nothing, he couldn't even feel it with the amount of strength he was using to try pry whatever was around him away. Then he saw them.

 

The familiar boots,- he had bought them for her one day they argued. They were shining against the flame building behind them, he didn't question it he just reacted. 'Baby its alright- shit- I'm here, just breathe ok.' There was no reply, but he carried on pulling at bricks and dust that laid over her body.

 

As he body cleared he leaned closer, taking in what he didn't want to see. Her head was laid to the side, scratches and cuts fleeing all over her legs and chest. The dress she was wearing was torn and blood splattered at the edges. He wanted to be sick- this was not what he wanted, he couldn't cope with seeing her like this. ' _Veronica?'_ he called out loudly, drawing closer but he was unable to take her pulse as his hands shook too much. _'V?'_ he called out again, hoping that a slight movement was to come of it, but yet again nothing. _**'Veronica?'**_ he pushed, finally able to push away the pussy shake that had crept over his hands. There was still nothing, but now he was able to take her pulse. His fingers felt the little beat, it was soft and each thump was fairly based apart. 

 

A rumble was felt beneath him, and he felt nothing but to move. With a quick motion he gripped at her body, pulling her against him. It wasn't right, she light- unmoving and floppy against his strengthened arms. Just as Mandy he pulled himself up against the window, the smoke making it harder and harder for him to breathe- he couldn't think of that now. The only lucky thing was that he was a mega giant, and climbing out of the window was easier. The glass was soft against his shoes as she sunk against it, he clambered his way over to Mandy and the kids, heart dropping as he realised that one of the little ones wasn't there.

 

Mandy was over Debbie, holding her face to keep her awake. Liam was gently laid against her, Debbies arm creeping under him to keep him close. 'Kev, Oh my god.' Mandy cried, watching as Kev dropped Veronica against the grass next to Debbie. 

 

'We need to call someone- fuck.' He pulled out his phone, which now was shattered into pieces from his fall. His swears repeated as he pulled at his torn hair, the strands falling easily as the blast had weakened his system. They both looked back towards the house, the top floor slowly caving it, it hadn't fell yet- but from what Kev could see, it was going to very soon. 

 

They heard a little cough, snapping their hands from the terror of the burning house. Liam sounded like he was chocking, his coughs heavy and deep. Kev quickly sped over, lifting him up and patting at his back, Liam's eyes slowly crept open, the dirt clinging to his face. 'Breathe little man, breathe.' He sang a little, tears springing from his eyes as he felt the shaking force of fire from the house just feet away. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hot, more than hot. Her feet were burning, skin from her calf peeling against the wood squished upon it. Fiona couldn't see, only through one eye. Her face was already swollen, body frigid from her sudden crash. It was all unexpected, without a warning. One second shes swaying and laughing against the music, the next; shes lying trapped between heavy wood crushed against her skin. At first she wanted to wait, someone was bound to come help her. But that was selfish, the thought of anyone being left in this burning house was painful enough, nevermind her own family. 

 

With a little budge she moved a tiny bit- the wood scraping across her gash as she moved. The ringing sound remained in her left ear, piercing louder through the crackles and bangs in the very room. Full of exhaustion she tried to grip herself on the floor, but the wood was permanent, clamping her against the floor. The heat behind her was growing closer, the burning hitting at her toes. Then she saw grey fabric, her eyes trying to adjust. It was an arm, Carls arm she hoped. There was blood soaking it, and it made her franticly kick at her leg which was struck. 

 

'Fuck!' she cried out, her face leaning against the floor as the pain had its touch of unbearable ability. With all the strength she had left she pushed her arms up to lift herself out, the wood moved against her- her jeans ripping further. 'Mother fuckin- UGH!' she wasn't giving up, the wood wasn't going to take her down- not when Carl was lying just a couple of meters away. They were her kids, she raised them, she wasn't going to let some dumbass wood take her fucking down. 

 

The wood fell, a nail digging deep across as it did so. Fiona bit her arm, trying to grasp her pain within it. Army style she pushed out wood and bases of metal, pulling her body towards Carls before her. As she reached him, his whole arm was covered in blood, limpets dripping from the fabric. Dust covered his whole body, and rocks slowly fell as he was directly under the hole in the ceiling. Fiona looked up and saw nothing but the fractured roof, she wasn't sure what remained upstairs but aslong as noone was up there- she was okay. 'Carl?' 

 

She didn't know where to put her hands, gripping at the air through her bitten sobs. 'Carl, can you hear me? Please carl.' His chest was only moving a little bit, nearly nothing to what it should be. His body was tensing cold. 'No, no, no. Carl- please, someone help! SOMEBODY!' she shook his shoulders, hair falling before her face. 'Carl,open your goddamn eyes. Carl?' 

 

'Fiona!' Kev came falling through, hands over his face as the flames roared in his direction. He had heard her scream, he heard her crying out for Carl, and nothing stopped him from coming back in. With desperate steps he was at Fiona's side, trying to lift her off Carl so he could get them both out. 'Fiona We are going to have to move, that roof is going to collapse any minute.' he kissed at her head, noticing the blood bath pooling at the crown of her skull. 

 

'Kev, hes- hes, we need to- Carl.' she poured out her sobs, her head feeling heavy as she shook on his chest. With Kev's strong arms she was able to stand, her fingers clawing at her cheeks. Carl couldn't die. Not Carl. No. No. No.  _ No.  _

 

Kev pulled Carl onto his chest like a newborn baby, his stomach dropping as he felt how cool the small boys body had become, he felt how light and lifeless he body felt. Fiona could hardly walk, she fell each step clutching to her blood-soaked skull as they reached through their only exit. Kev was he first one to step out, shouting over to Mandy to come get the boy. 'Mandy, Help! Its carl, he's not breathing.' 

 

Mandy dashed over, her leg nothing but a distant pain. Fiona watched, her eyes clamped to the sight of the other three laid across the grass. 'What, No! They are not- they can't be, no.' She clamped her hand against her mouth, not baring her own words. Before she knew it Kev was grabbing her sides and pulling her out, her fall was gentle. not until she was running against her fallen legs, and crawling to the bodies lined on the grass. Mandy was crying, but holding onto Carl, trying to wake him- and talk to him as much as possible. 

'Fi, Its okay they are breathing. Stay out here, don't you dare go back in!' Kev shouted, his hands onto her shoulders to stop her shaking. 'Now, do you know where abouts the rest were at the blast?' he needed to know, even though the position of everything had altered, everyone had been around the same places. 

Fiona shook her head, eyes glancing back and forth from the kids and Veronica. 'No, I-Mickey was with Carl, and Ian and lip were upstairs, i don't know. I don't know.' she pulled at her hair, crying out as it punctured her head. She felt awful, she had let them all down. 

                                                       ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 ** _BANG, CRASH. BANG._** Ian's ears were ringing, everything blurry and black and white. Something had happened, he wasn't sure what- but he knew that something was pushing down against his chest. The loud singing and music was nothing but a distant memory now, it was filled with silence, muffled screams and heavy breathing- he guessed was his own. There was blood in his eyes making it harder for him to make out where he had landed. All he heard was a rumble, and next minute he was struck the the ground the whole house turning into darkness and silence. 

                                               'Lip.' He mumbled out, trying to lift his head but it was a pointless effort. It felt heavy and his ear was pinging with a sharp pain he couldn't describe. His chest was wet, he wasn't sure what off but he could of guessed. Lifting his hand it was covered in blood, dark patches coating the thicker clumps. 'Lip?' his voice was more desperate now, the fear riding in his chest. All he heard in reply was a grunt from what he guessed was the other side of the room. With all his effort he struggled to make his balance, his legs slipping against the dust painted floor. 

Without a doubt he wanted to say it was a blow to the head by Kash that shot him to the ground, but then he realized the huge hole gaping in the floor of the bedroom. Nothing left but the doorway and splitting floorboards. From what he could see, Lip was pressed against the wall- a cupboard only half left pressed into his stomach. Ian hobbled quickly to his head, feeling more than able to push off the wood clamping his brother down. 'Fucking hell, Lip you awake man?' 

                                              'Yeh, what the fuck was that.' He hadn't opened his eyes yet, so he hadn't noticed what was holding him down until he wanted to see Ian. 'What the fuck is  _That?'_ Ian could hear the croak in the words, Lips mouth presenting his pure fear. Ian didn't reply, he didn't want to get Lip all worked up- he had learned to stay calm in these situations, whatever this fucking situation was. Kash was no where to be seen, just a lost cause now- he guessed. 

'Stay calm Lip, Imma get you out.' Ian reasured him, pushing out the whole of his strength to push off the wood. It was tough, Ian was weak from his blast backwards- his arms suddenly forgetting how to work. There was smoke rising, but not much of it. He had no idea what the fuck happened, or why there was hole in the floor- he just knew he had to get out one way or another. 

Lip wriggled his body, using all his energy to try kick off the heavy drawers. 'Stay fuckin' calm, get me out. I'm stuck, something just blasted us up- how the fuck can I stay calm Ian.' Through his pain of crushed limbs, he could still argue-Ian was annoyed by that. 

                                           'Stop moving, this isn't going to go any quicker.' Ian finally budged the corner of Lips leg, intaking breath whereever he could. He, himself, was concerned and confused of how this all happened. Without his hero-complex and ability to stay calm he wouldn't be able to breathe, he would of been on the basis of a panic attack. It was like he was in his stages of mania, he suddenly felt that all he had to do was push the damn drawers off. So, through his bad leg and pounding head he stepped up and used his foot to push off the wood. Lip cried out, biting back his shouting as he did so. When the drawers were half way off, the skin on his leg was clearly ripped and his foot was certainly broken. 

 

Ian managed to get the box off, but then he had another problem facing him. At Lips hip was a jagged piece of metal, it was stuck into the skin nearly a quarter way through it. 'Lip...' He spoke scarcely, eyes tearing as he noticed the puddle of blood and dangerously death-close metal inside of Lip. Lip followed the redheads gaze,his hands hovering over the blood coated shrapnel. Ian stepped closer, his owns hands trying to find its way around it. 

               Lip tipped his head back, and let out a shaky breath. 'Fuck- Fuck. FUCK.' his fist hit against the floor, the sound echoing through the room and what sounded like downstairs. Now he had noticed the metal, the pain had finally kicked in. Out of all places it happened to hit him there, and he knew that was a sensitive spot for a knife or gun shot. Ian stepped up, his face bleeding and down through his teeth. 

Without telling him he pulled open the door, but was stopped by Lips grab to his wrist. 'Don't leave me.' He pleaded, his eyes begging for his brother not to leave him. He wasn't selfish, no, he just didn't want to be left to die alone. The wound was deep, it was life threatening- and most of it hurt like a bitch- and he didn't want to cry out on his own. 

              'Imma going to get help. I can't possibly move you, there's too much blood.' Ian frustrated back, his chest feeling wet but he chose to ignore it. Lip was moaning, trying to move himself other than wait- he couldn't wait, by the time they all got back he wouldn't be there. 

              'I don't give a shit Ian, lift me up and take me! I'm older than you, you have to do what I say!' he let out a pained giggle, the aftermath a groan of pain, his hand clutched around the metal, not wanting it to move- but wanting anything to take it the fuck away. There was bangs coming from downstairs and each jump he felt, caused a wave of clenching muscles and sharp punctures to his side. 

Ian scoffed to himself, even though the situation they were faced with, lip could still be a dick. 'You are such a dick,' Ian mumbled to himself, the laugh he bared fake as he was literately dying inside. Lip was obviously dying, and the point of laughter and a little banter was to try distract him from that- he was even more scared for what the hell was downstairs, his family was down there. Kash was one thing, nearly killing him, but _this?_ This was much worse, even though he didn't know what had happened, he sensed it to be bad. 

           'Fuck the fuck off, and pull me up.' Lip breathed out, awaiting the surge of pain to come through his body. Ian grabbed him, avoiding any contact with the metal. Each pull up sent a shock through Lip, his body falling weaker and weaker.Ian could feel it, it was strange to have his older brother in his arms, he knew it had to be that bad for this. The hole was just by his feet, and the bricks were slowly dropping through it. Above him the ceiling was rumbling, the rocks franticly dropped from hole to hole. - it was something big for that to happen.

                                                              ------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sirens blared through the air, it was alien and rather scary to them all. Fiona was laid by Carl, calling out to him to wake up. 'CARL! fucking hell carl, you wake up you get all your fucking knives back..You-you can skin as many fucking mice you want, hell you can do it while we eat if that makes you wake up. Please...please.' She laid her head against his chest, Mandy behind her rocking Liam as he began to scream. Kev was doing his best to keep it all under control, he had tried to get back through the house- but the window was getting more and more blocked.

                        'We can't just leave them there.' Mandy cried, her face shining from the sheet of tears. Liam was screaming loud, his hands gripping for Fiona's attention. It felt like he was shouting for Mickey, but they werent too sure. Debbie was oncosious, through all their efforts she couldn't stay awake. Mandy looked back to Kev, watching him as he debated a route to get back through the house. Without warning, they all heard a shout from the house.

                        'HELP! please!' Ian was pulling Lip through the window, his arm sizzling through smoke a recent burn. Mandy, Kev and Fiona all ran to the two- taking in that Lip was breathing with a hitch, and hand was planted on a piece of abandoned metal through his blood painted skin. 'Pull him out, watch his side!' Ian shouted various commands, following in suit as they all contributed in carrying Lip. The sirens were drawing nearer, and Ian saw all the bodies laid against the grass. 

He remembered going down the remaining staircase, trying to cumpute all his surroundings, or what was left of it. The whole house was in ruins, fire blazing in nearly every corner and what used to be the safest place- other than Mickey's arms- was now a shambles of lost debris. All this he tried to take in, he tried to come up with something that was less painful, that he actually wanted to believe. But when he drew closer to the other Gallagher's, he was lost for words. 'What the fuck happened?' the anger brewed in his chest, ignoring the sharpness of the near pain. 

Mandy crouched down, cooing him as he stroked at his sisters face. 'It was an explosion- we don't- I ' 

 'Explosion? what the- ' he saw Fiona shoving at Carls, shoulders- for some reason she was smiling, but he only realised it to be because Carls breathing became more upbeat as his eyes began to flutter open. Fiona hugged him, her arms trapping him through the wince of their wounds. Ian then realised something else, as he looked around. There was one thing missing, his one thing. His one. Mickey. 'Where's Mickey?'

Kev looked up from where he was holding onto Veronica, he looked in fear towards the house and back to Ian again. Mandy did the same, letting out a unhuman cry as she leant over lip trying to calm him down as much as she could. Lip was groaning some incoherent words- knowing what Ian was going to do. Fiona lifted her head from Carl, tears once again darting back onto its rims. 'What?'

Ian's heart beat faster, the blood draining from his body. no. 'I said, where the fuck is Mickey? MICKEY!' he turned around sharply, trying to blink his eyes open so Mickey would suddenly appear before them- but nothing. They all fell silent, watching as Ian shouted Mickey's name. Then he noticed, they didn't know where he was, because he wasn't there. Without thinking he pulled himself up, his mind going from nothing but back to the house. Mandy caught his wrist as he stormed past her and Lip.

                      'Ian, you're bleeding.' She pointed her freehand that wasn't protectively laid against Lips chest, to Ian's side. When he looked down he saw the large patch of soaked fabric. He gulped, knowing that soon he would not have enough energy to move, he knew that this had to be quick. Mickey was his first priority, he could not loose the only person he loved, the only person who he wanted to be there with- his reason. So the blood on his shirt, and the hole in his side was the least of his worries. 

                      'I need to get Mickey.' He told her back, palming his wound and looking down at the blood. As he ran back to the house he heard them all scream after him, Fiona jumping up but pulled back by Kev. Mandy was shouting through her tears. - he didn't have the chance to care- he had to find Mickey, that was his purpose.  _He_ was his purpose, and he had to find him.

 

 


	6. You did keep me safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know I said Tuesday, but I could hardly resist could I? I really wanted to write this chapter, and I did yay:) It made me cry writing it, so yeh. I am really thankful for comments, this plot touched my heart so. 
> 
> You can tell how much I love you, I thought I would give it to you early. ENJOY

'Come on you fucktards, we gotta get down to the Gallaghers. I want to show them our doh.' Iggy laughed, the bag snug tightly under his arm. He knew that it could be money from the alibi, but Mickey was a bitch for hiding his money- so that wasn't it. Or it could be some of Mandy's loans from no where, either way his night had gone from better to even more better. Waving his arm to his slowed brother he tapped his foot, 'Like _now_?'

 

Colin laughed, randomly checking if all the switches were off, for some reason he had the tendency to make sure nothing sets on fire. Iggy never got it, just assumed that if there was a fire maybe they could make something out of it.

 

'Jeez Louise, keep your wig on.' Colin snapped back, pulling his girlfriend towards him with a shrug. Dodging a smack from Iggy they all trolled towards the door. Once outside the breeze suddenly hit them, the buzz of alcohol and weed was kicking in, it felt nice.

 

Well, it did until it was invaded by a burning smell. Iggy turned his nose up, coughing aimless at the cloggy sensation. 'What the fuck is that smell?' He wiped under his nose, trying to rid of the tar smelling atmosphere. Colin stepped closer, trying to follow where it was coming from.

 

'Baby, what's that black smoke? I know around here we have bonfires in the back of cars, but that's a hell a lot of smoke for a camp fire.' Lisa, Colin's girlfriend, pointed out. The sky was dark already, but you couldn't miss the rise of smoke from just over the houses. They all turned to its attention, confusion spreading across their faces. Just before they could decipher what the hell was going on, they heard panting coming down the road.

 

Iggy stepped down the steps, opening to gate to atleast ask the by passer where the smoke had come from. 'Hey man, what the fuck is going on over there?' The man had been running from the direction of the fire, a jumper covering up to his eyes. All the bottom of his jeans were torn, and scratches spread across his darkened skin.

 

The guy shrugged his shoulders ready to carry on his running until Colin recognised his features. 'Hey, wait. Isn't that the guy that used to own the shop?' they were all by Iggy now, watching as the guy avoided eyesight or revealing himself.

 

'What Kash? Nah man, Mickey would of already seen him by now, showed that fucker what our family are all about.' He stuck a smug smile on his face, feeling the others draw closer to his back. The guy was suspicious, that was for sure, but Mickey sure of hell wouldn't let him walk the streets, where he was able to get to Ian. They all knew what happened last time he was down, he went crazy, trying to pull Ian into a van with a bottle of chemicals to knock him out- the fucker got some beatings, but Iggy felt protective over his lets say, new family member, and he would have had a shot at the guy himself, if he could.

 

Colin stepped forward, the guy shifting back a little away from a closing gap. 'No, I remember beating the fuck outta him, and I saw that tat on his leg- some fuckin' symbol or some shit.' Narrowing his eyes, he bent a little to see the tattoo at the ankle of Kash's leg, he couldn't hide it- his jeans were barely jeans anymore.

 

'You sure, I wouldn't put him for a guy with tattoos.' Iggy scowled, unsure whether to believe Colin in this circumstance, but he did notice the way the guy was moving backwards slowly, distanting himself from them.

 

Lisa stepped forward, eyes widening as she took a glance to the tattoo. 'He did have a tattoo! I fucked him once and I saw it, full blown that is that fucker from the shop.' They all turned to her, wondering how the hell she ended up in bed with him when he was gay? Well, he did have a wife, he had a lot of things by the looks of it.

 

'So you like to pester women too huh?' Iggy clenched his fists, knowing Colin was one step behind him. Kash tried to dart away but his legs got the better of him, leaving him to face plant the floor. 'Trying to run ain't gonna help ya, either way its either us or Mickey who does the job, you should be glad its not mickey. He would skin your ass and fry your balls for the dogs dinner.' Iggy nodded to Colin and the girls, Colin stepped to the side of the house to retrieve the famous baseball bat, where as the girls sat and watched from the porch steps.

 

Catching the bat Iggy pulled Kash up by the scruff of the neck, 'Do you remember how old Ian was when you fucked him, huh?' He pulled at Kashs long hair, pushing him against the fence with full force. For his family he would do anything, and he had learned that Ian was Mickey's- and you could of guessed that meant he was Iggys too. Colin tapped the fence with his recent held tyre iron, the metal sending shocks up Kashs spine.

 

'He wanted it.' Kash dared to speak, biting back the pain that was pounding in his knee. He had no idea how he escaped the blaze of the Gallagher house. He saw lip and Ian barely moving and decided that if they were dead, he didn't have to worry. So using the window he climbed the way he came, disposing his knife on the way- which now he wished he had kept.

 

Iggy manicly laughed, turning to Colin where he also joined in to. 'You know, you might as well call your fucking shop, Kash N' grab little teenage boys. You perverted basturd, what shall I do to you first?' He teased at Kashs face, wondering if he should do some damage and let mickey finish him off later. But, he knew that might be bad on his part- he could surely break a few limbs that for sure.

 

'Hurry up Iggy, I'm freezing my ass off. Just break his face or somethin'' Lisa called out from the stairs, her cigarette passing between her and Melissa. Iggy tilted his head, smiling once again. Colin continued to tap, creating shocks through all angles.

 

'You heard the lady.' Iggy grinned, before pushing Kash to the ground, where he and Colin began to pelt him with the bat and iron bar. Kash screamed at each hit to the legs, ribs and head- unable to move, he took the hits. Iggy and Colin felt the pleasure, knowing that now he wouldn't beable to harass around any more, or spoil shit with Ian and Mickey. He didn't _need_ any more drama, might as well rid it. 

 

\-------------------------------------

Fiona tried to push her way out of Kev's arms, watching as her little brother began to step back into the fire- her heart dropped knowing that she finally had him back and yet again, she could loose him in a second. 'Let me go! Get off of me, IAN!' she pushed and pushed, until she fell into a bundling mess. Kev cradled her, rocking her against his chest as her sobs grew louder. 

 

'Lip, keep your eyes open god dammit. I swear to fuck- just, please.' Mandy cried out, her hands gently smacking against Lips chest as he began to squirm against the grass. Lip tried to force a weak smile, but it suddenly turned into a disgruntled face through his pain. 'You stupid fucker- listen to me, you gotta stay awake.' 

 

Carl was moving atleast, his eyes still weak and legs unable to pull up his weight. Debbie was shifted onto Veronica's lap, both of them eyes still closed in a deep sleep. Fiona had finally come to her senses and wiping her eyes- as she always did- she crawled over to the little ones, pulling liam up in her arms, feeling him cough up what she thought was dirt. The sirens were drawing closer, but it seemed like it was forever they would come. 

 

'Why are taking so long, do they not  _know_ people are fucking dying!' Fiona shouted out, leaning down her cries onto the top of Liam's head. Kev was franticly moving, trying to make sure that veronica and Debbie were all right and still breathing. He was the only one under control, even though his tears were streaming, he had to be the strongest. He wanted to run back in, but as soon as Ian stepped through the window the fire must of spread- somehow he needed to get in. 

 

'They are getting closer, we just gotta keep these warm and stable. Mandy cover him up, watch the metal anything moving it will only make it worse.' Kev commanded, sniffing up the access tears and for now he needed to make sure everything was going to be alright. He knew Ian would get out, he always got out. That was Ian,and Mickey?- well, from what he knew he was sure a fighter, he wasn't giving in easily. 

 

Mandy jolted up, trying to grab anything to cover lip up with, and she went past Kev she spoke softly but anger sharpening the edges, 'How the hell can you stay so calm? I just- how can you just do that?!'she didn't mean to shout, but she had to. 

 

Kev suddenly burst out, stepped up with a wince as his face burned with fire. 'Do I look fucking calm? I don't know what the  _fuck_ you're seeing, but this, this ain't calm!' he threw his hands in the air, his shoulder pounding with a pain he had forgotten was there. Mandy gulped, ignoring an answer and falling back to her place by Lip- she could feel him getting cold, she couldn't let that happen. 

 

Before they knew it, the sirens were by them. Two ambulances pulled up, paramedics flying out the backs and running to their aids. The sounds of the firetruck just yards behind drawing closer. Two paramedics flew to Lip's side, pushing away Mandy and her protests to get closer to the wound. They ripped his shirt open, revealing his stomach with a puddle of blood resting around the motion of impact. 'We are gonna need the stretcher!' one shouted, while the other began to pull Mandy away from the scene. 

 

'Get the fuck off me, if he goes I go.' Mandy bit at the man, trying to pry herself from his arms. The paramedic tried his best to keep her distant, but as she clawed and pushed against his arm he let her be. 'I don't give a flying fuck about your precautions,he's my fucking bitch and where he goes I go.' She ran over to the stretcher, her hand finding Lips to clutch onto. The tears sprung from her eyes, her heart clenching at the sight of him all tied up and being pulled towards the abulance. She didn't want to leave Ian and Mickey, but she couldn't leave Lip to be on his own. She trusted Ian, she would get her brother out. 

 

Fiona watched as Lip got carried away, she rocked trying to call over to them as other paramedics made their way over to her and the kids. Others finding their way to Kev who was pointing to the house with shouts and back to Veronica again. 

 

'Miss, we need to take you to the hospital. Are these you- 

'My kids- well my siblings, please help- just.' She fell into cries again, watching as Carl and Debbie both were carried to the ambulances. 'Please take him, I can't leave not without Ian- no.' She handed a woman Liam,not wanting to let go as he looked so frail and broken. She pulled at her hair, not letting any take her to be checked- she couldn't be safe unless everyone was out. 

 

Kev felt Veronica lift from his arms, wanting to punch anything or anyone in fear to could be truly hurt. The paramedics suggested he go with her and he nodded as quickly as he could, walking over to Fiona he hugged her tightly noticing her limp as she hobbled towards the house again- to yet be stopped by a group of newly officers. ' Kev, go. I need someone with the kids- please, I have to wait for Ian and Mickey.' She cried out, trying to push him in the other direction. 

 

'You need to be checked, you could be hurt.' Kev stamped his ground, the thunder of the house still crackling just by them. Fiona shook her head, arms punching against Kev's chest in frustration. 

 

'I am not going to be okay if they are not out of the fucking house! Just go, I'm not asking you, I'm fucking telling you.' 

 

Kev nodded, hugging her once again for all that had happened. The blood in her hair had dried up, but still stung like a bat to the head. As the paramedics slowly departed from the street one by one, she felt the rush of being alone. The desire to pounce back into the firing line was on her mind, wanting to just go in and rewind time back so it never happened. 

 

A fire truck zoomed in replacement for the ambulances, all the fireman toppling out and onto the scene. They opened up the side of the truck pulling out various gears, and crowding up for their mission plan. Fiona couldn't help herself, she ran over pushing into the line towards the commanding fireman. 

 

'Stop fucking talking and get in there. There are two people in there!' she pointed to the house, shivering through the fear of knowing that they were not safe. The fireman looked sympathetically towards her, but continued to speak. 

 

Fiona looked around, noticing the pure nausation of the rest of the men. 'Can you not hear me? My brother and his boyfriend are stuck in there, aren't you meant to do something?! 

 

'Ma’am, we cannot head straight into the line of fire. We need routes, if there are two people in there we need a safe path to get them through. Please step aside, go get that cut checked out. We are all doing what we can.' He panned her, his hands trying to reach her shoulders in a calm manner- that yet again Fiona could not understand. The house behind her was a light, and they were all chatting like it was a monday morning. 

 

Before she could scream anymore, she was pulled from within the circle. Reflexing causing her to hit back she came face to face with an officer. 'Ma'am you need to calm down, can you tell me what happened?' the face was calming, but she couldn't resist to think of her brother on the verge of death. Stay calm? Stay fucking  _calm?_ They had to be joking. 

 

She looked up to the burning building, that she once could her home, 'We were happy, the next minute it blasted.' 

 

\---------------------------------

Ian fell through the window, knocking his ribs onto a pile of bricks under him. Screaming out in pain, he laid for a couple of seconds before shooting up to hunt for Mickey. How could he have forgotten to search for him, how could anyone have forgotten. 'MICKEY?' he shouted, his voice echoing against the clamber of sparks and falls. 'Mick!?' 

 

There was still no answer, but he was going to keep looking until he had found Mickey. Even if the roofed collapsed and he couldn't move, somehow he would get Mickey out. Even though everyone happened to shit on Mickey's doings, he was the only person Ian felt he could be happy with. All the shit he had overcome just so he wouldn't loose Ian, was amazing. 

 

'Mickey? Where are you?' He scanned the room, eyes blinking against the rising heat. The fire had captivated most of the room now, and the only open spot left was by the stairs. The window wasn't clear, but he sure could find a way out. As he stepped over some piled up wood, he heard a whisper- almost a cough. Again, and again, it happened and he followed its sweetness. 'Mickey?' he shouted again, noticing the voice was just by him. The cough let out once more, and he followed it. It was just by the stairs, further towards the fire-but covered in ash mostly. 

 

'Mickey!' He saw the glimpse of Mickey's pale skin, black smudges plowed on the top of it. As quickly as he could he flung the rubble out of his way, kneeling down just by Mickey's head, trying to revive him to look up. Cradling his face, he slapped against his cheek. He didn't even want to notice the deep cuts to Mickey's chest or legs- he made his priority to get him to open his eyes. 

 

'Stop with the slaps- Gall-ah-gher.' Mickey coughed out, whining as he spoke. Ian's heart fluttered, suddenly feeling relief as he was finally hearing Mickey's voice again. Just under a hour ago he thought he would never hear them word again, never see the pale skin- or feature of what was Mickey Milkovich. 'I ain't dead yet.' 

Ian let the tears flow down his cheeks, he pushed his lips onto Mickey's feeling the weak returned contact, Mickey's lips were cold and tasted of old dust- but he was so glad he had found him safe. 'Mickey- I- thought I'd never see you again.' His voice was choking, and he could see the fire spreading nearer to them, but he held mickey's head in his hands like he could never let go. 

 

'Shut up.' He coughed out, his hand lightly gripping against Ian's wrist. He pryed his eyes open, the spring of dust already clinging to them. He felt that Ian wasn't even real, that it was all a dream. He had been speaking as if no one was actually there, but when his vision had cleared he saw the redhair, he saw the way Ian was fussing about trying to hold his head up, and lift his legs out. 'Ian?' he whispered, wanting to wish that Ian was actually there. 

 

Ian shuffled closer, eyes darting back and forth from the fire drawing ever so close. 'I'm here.  _Fuck,_ I'm here baby.' he kissed at Mickey's lips once more, but felt the sharp pull from Mickey's hands against his wrist. Once he saw the blue gleaming balls of light, he breathed out in a shaky breath. Mickey felt the tingle in his chest at the word 'baby', he had never heard Ian say it, he would probably would of thrown a punch at the suggestion, but it felt homely- Ian made it homely.

 

'We gotta get out of here, I can't- I can't get out by myself, you gotta help me.' Mickey cringed through his teeth, taking a deep breath as he looked at the disaster his leg was now in. He could feel Ian's breath, but it was warm just like the rest of his body. Without thought he had pulled Ian closer, wanting nothing to make him let go ot take him away. 

 

'Okay, Okay. Are you hurt?' Ian fumbled about, pulling off bricks and fallen rocks from the bottom of Mickey's legs. He heard Mickey curse out at each lift of debris, he bit his lip. The cracking above was becoming louder, and he knew if he didn;t more quicker it was going to fall soon. Mickey laughed through his shaky breath, knocking his head back onto some sort of hard surface. Whatever had pushed him back had sure had force, but Ian was bleeding and yet he didn't know how that could be. 

 

'Don't ask stupid fucking questions, help me up.' He gestured his hands,knowing that the next process was more than painful to prepare for. Ian nodded hesitantly, he could see the pain Mickey was in- hell he could feel it. Mickey knew Ian would be a stupid fuck and run back in, he always did. 

 

Ian pulled Mickey's arm over his shoulder, protectively gripping at the smaller boys side. At first Mickey sunk on his feet, no able to lift his own weight- but then Ian pulled him back up, he  _always_ pulled him back up. Mickey gripped tight at Ian's arm, making sure that his fall was to be caught. Ian stopped, checking that Mickey wasn't going to fall. 

 

'Mickey just let me carry you.' Ian pulled at his side, but Mickey protested, seeing that Ian was limping and no way was he going to let the redhead push onto his own injuries for him. 

 

Mickey shook his head, biting back his pain throbbing in his leg. It was surely broken- the bone was basically sticking out. 'Fuck- Jesus Christ. No, you ain't hurting yourself more, lets just keep going.' They slowly walked over the mass rubble, seeing no other exit but a whole gaping in the wall of the kitchen. The fire had moved more towards the other side of the room, and the risk was worth taking. Ian pulled at Mickey's waist, ignoring the pain flickering in his chest, to keep mickey at ground. 

 

Each step he cursed, breathing in heavy breaths as his body fell weaker by second. Mickey strained for his stance, using Ian as his anchor. The cracking above them was growing louder, like a door slamming shut he felt the floor shake beneath him. Just like thunder the roof collapsed above them, pushing them apart as the bricks fell against them. Mickey fell with thud to the ground, his hand grasping to catch Ian as he saw him fall the other way. The loud bang radiated through his ears, and the same ringing sound he had been hearing for over an hour grew intensively louder. The cracks collided with the floor, almost soundly like a 9.05 earthquake. Piles of bricks fell into the gap between him and Ian, blocking his view and smashing against his ear with full force. 

 

Behind him he heard another bang, more falling bricks smashing to the ground. With one glass up against his dust coated eyes, he saw nothing but stars. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

The firemen loaded up, ready to enter to the small whole in the back wall. As soon as they hit the surface of the grass the top of the house caved in, smoke flying out of all windows almost blinding them all. Fiona fell to the ground shielding herself from the dust cloud her hand clasped onto the phone as she cried out, 'Jimmy, please pick up.I need you, just please come..come back.' 

Nothing but clamps of bangs echoed through the air. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

'Ian...Ian.' Mickey pleaded from his side of the wall, he tried punching down some bricks but his strength was shutting down. His hand fell from the bricks, matching to his whispering and droned voice. 'Ian..- he was getting more and more scared that Ian wasn't going to reply. The thought that not being able to do anything was daggering him, he couldn't move- but yet he had to, he needed to. 

 

Just before he nearly lost all hope, he heard a little voice from behind the block between them. 'Mickey,' A cough separated his words, his voice exhausted and stuck. 'Mick, I can hear you.' his voice drained off into a whisper, Ian's head resting against the brick wall so Mickey's voice sounded clearer. There were bricks covering his legs, the wetness of his shirt even more now, he glanced down but looked back up- wanting to hear Mickey's voice once more. 

 

'Fucking hell!' Mickey cried out, not wanting to shed tears because, even under these circumstances he couldn't act like a bitch. The pain was unbearable, and his body was shutting down as he spoke. 'This was not the fucking deal!' he frayed his arms, trying to lift of bricks and remaining lost debris, but he was even too weak for that. 

 

Ian slid closer to the wall, clenching his eyes as he heard the clambering and cries from the other side. The pain was nothing to what he could hear from Mickey. Palming the brick he spoke softly, 'Mickey, sh. I'm here, I ain't gonna leave you.' he wanted to reassure him, tell him that someone was going to save them, but how did he know that, that was true?

'But you're not! This fucking wall has trapped us, and I might, we might-' he rested his head against the bricks, almost in line with Ian's on the other side. It almost reminded him of what Ian had put his hand on the glass, when he told him to take it off. Back then it didn't seem so hard, but he wouldn't be the same with the extra struggle. 'I'm cold Ian, my body its fuckin- 

 

Ian let out a tear, hands scraping against the bricks. 'Just keep talking, only way to warm you up.' 

 

'That's your fucking job, you- you rabbit on all the time.' Mickey coughed out, the dust flying through his mouth as he inhaled a deep breath. Glancing up he saw the stars, they were shining down on him- like he was something fucking special, they were more like laughing at him. Telling him, this was it. 'You know, I never thought that dying would be this painful. I always thought I would die like bruce willis in Armageddon ' he confessed, his voice dragging as he found it harder to speak against the clog in his throat. 

 

Ian shaked out a sob, knocking his head against the bricks as he heard Mickey speak out those words. Mickey was never this open, but he could hear the crack in his voice, the way his breaths were getting heavy and more desperate. Mickey was slipping through his fingers- and the fucking wall was blocking him from saving him. 'You ain't fucking dying, and you said I was dramatic, and when were you ever going to go into space?' Ian tried to joke, his laugh suddenly turning into a quiet sob. 

 

Mickey breathed a laugh, wanting to smile till he realised that he might not see Ian again. All the things he could of said, which he never. All the things he could of done, which he never. All the wasted time, he would never get back. Gulping he placed his hand back on the wall, pretending that it was Ian's hair, or Ian's face. Something he had left to grip onto. 'I don't wanna die,Ian.' He spoke quietly,hoping that Ian didn't have to hear it. That it was just for him, because he knew how Ian would take it. 

 

'I won't let you, ya hear me?' Ian snapped back, trying to breath steady but his chest was heaving with fear that Mickey was going to die, and would never get to feel him again. He felt that they would get out, he  _hoped_ for it. 'Mickey?' he called out after a long pause of silence, his heart beat fastening against his tightened chest. 'You better keep talking to me.' 

 

Mickey giggle lightly, he always loved the sound of Ian calling out for him. He never knew anyone that wanted him as much as Ian, how much Ian  _needed_ him. 'I always wanted to go back to that Christmas tree- he coughed out clumps of blood he felt in his throat. 'In down-town New York.' He knew it was crazy, but he needed to say it. 

 

'What Christmas tree?' Ian confusedly asked, smiling as Mickey was talking finally, all he needed was him to be safe. The more they talked, the more he knew that to be true. They ignored the fact that dust was still falling and that bricks were still piling.

 

Mickey grinned at himself, eyes looking towards the bricks. 'My mom used to take us there, me and Mandy. Before Dad got drunk all the fucking time he- shit- he would come too. We would stand underneath it, this big fuck off tree, and she would point to the star at the top.' Mickey smiled as he reminisced the memory,eyes watering as he glanced to the real stars above, it all making sense. 'My mom whispered something to me as Mandy and dad danced around like dicks.' 

 

Ian nodded, his chest tensing and deflating as he tried to breath; he couldn't say anything, he carried on to listen. 'What she say?' Mickey had never spoke of his mom before, neither his dad to the extent he was at this point. 

 

'She told me that one day I would find my own star,that I was hers. That there was something waiting for me, something good. So every year we went to that same tree, I would look up and wish that  _my_ star would soon come to me.' He breathed in deeply, letting out the tears that struggled to contain. 'After she died we never went again, as you can tell I lost all hope. Until-, until, this is so fucking sappy, stop laughing you dick.' He heard Ian giggle lightly from the other side of the brick, he could imagine the smile on his face, the way his face crinkled with the laugh. 

 

Ian felt the pain his chest, not the one he had from the blast- but the one he always felt when with Mickey, the tinge of safety the tinge of hope. 'Until what Mickey?' he pushed on, wanting Mickey to keep speaking so he could not only hear his voice, but know he was still breathing. 

 

'You already know what I'm going to say, so theres no point in fucking saying it. You and your big head will thrive from the words.' Mickey laughed heartedly, feeling a flutter against the pain under the bricks that lay on him. He heard Ian fall silent, and he knew that meant  _ fucking say it,  _ so what could he do? 'You are my star you big boned fuck. As cheesy as it sounds, you light up whatever shit I have to offer.' 

 

'You too, Mick.' Ian simply replied, wanting to feel Mickey as badly as possible. Wanting to be able to hear him breathe, feel his breath against his skin. Just have him, to hold him. 

 

They both fell quiet for a couple of seconds, just taking in the noises around them. The bangs that made them jump, the sirens just distant away. Until Mickey split it once again, his voice low and raspy, 'Can we go to that tree Ian, I mean- if we, yanno. Fuck,' He winced out,clutching to his side as a brick began to dig further into it. As he moved his leg scraped against the heavy weight upon them, Ian felt it. 

 

'Where ever you go I follow.' Ian breathed out with a shaky breath, his eyes clenching as his face became a waterfall. With all the shit they had been through, this was by far the worst. No matter what they faced somehow they always found their way back, but now..there was a block of bricks separating them from having that. He heard the whisper from the other side, 'Fucking dork,' but he knew Mickey meant,  _ Thankyou. _

 

Mickey nodded against the words, smiling up to the sky through the hole that gaped at the top of the house. He hadn't noticed how many there were, how beautiful they looked. Sure, Ian had spoke about it enough, that idiot loved them, but noticing it was a different thing. 

Ian felt a sharp pained at his side, he cursed as he looked down to its attention. His shirt was now covered in his blood, the fabric sticking to his skin like plaster. He wanted to say something, but he had to think of Mickey- make sure he was calm. He ignored it once more, so the voice over the bricks would save him. 

 

Mickey didn't want to admit it, he had never said it in his life. But the coldness of his body, and the pain thriving in his body- he felt it. 'I'm fucking scared, Ian.' he rubbed his free hand against his cut face, blood smearing over his cheeks as he did so. 

 

'It's okay, they are going to find us.' he didn't wanted to lie, but even he needed a sense of reassurance. Something to keep him going. He could feel Mickey rolling his eyes, or shaking his head like he usually did- wanting to smile but the thought of the possibility of being trapped was lingering.

 

Mickey felt his lids drooping, his arm growing tired from its position against the wall. 'I'm so fucking tired, man.' The bricks were heavy and his legs were weak, there was no light to keep him awake- just sirens that he was suddenly getting used to now. 

 

Ian quickly diverted the conversation, the only way he knew that Mickey would prick up his ears and listen. 'I'm scared too, I am. Not as scared as when I went to, - cough cough- see you in juvie, and I put my hand on that shitty glass.' He grinned at the memory, eyes watering at the fact he wished that he could go back to that-rewind time so he could fall for Mickey all over again, just like reading a book for a first time. 'I was so scared that you would smash it and fuck me up.' 

 

Mickey smiled, 'I remember,' he kept his eyes to up above, feeling the cold slowly creep closer among his body. Hearing Ian talk was keeping him at the surface, stopping his eyes from drooping. Even though it was broken and he was spluttering his words, he didn't want to admit, but he could listen to it for a lifetime. 'You were such a fucking idiot, that mop of hair too.' 

 

Ian laughed gently through the tears, his body tensing again against the wave of pain flowing through. 'We got there in the end though didn't we?' he asked, already knowing the answer. They sure had gone through hell and back, and they sure would do it again. 

 

'Yeh we did.' Mickey whispered almost, his gruff voice like permanent itch he never wanted to leave him. Ian let out a sob, trying to grasp some clean air- but nothing bust dust fled through his lungs, he was so scared, more than scared. All this small talk was a distraction, he knew it was. 

 

Mickey breathed in, closing his eyes as he heard the sobs falling on the other side. It reminded him of Ian's episode, the one where everything fell apart. He had ran in and found him lying unconscious on the floor, a bottle of pills resting in his palm. Nothing would ever compare to the pain he felt that day, he had truly thought he had lost him, and not to his shitty father or some fag bash, because he could never fully protect him. 

'You said, You knew what door I would go through,' he began to confess. 

 

Ian interrupted shaking his head against the cold surface, 'You don't need to tell me what I want to hear, Mick.' he cringed at the feeling of compressed flesh, the way his side felt like it was clinging onto its last thread, but he pretended it wasn't there, that he couldn't feel it. He didn't have to feel it. 

 

'Fuck off Gallagher,' he spat softly back, savouring the feeling of calling him that. 'Ian, listen to me. I would always go behind the door that you were behind, okay you got that firecrotch?' his speech was breathy, the rasp on his tongue nearly inaudible, but Ian could hear it alright. 'The other door was my past, you-' he placed his hand against the brick, spacing his fingers out. 'You are were my future.' 

 

Ian heard the words sprawl out, noticing Mickey's use of past tense- he was Mickey's future, he was going to be Mickey's future. He would make sure of it. Now he was heavily crying, and he couldn't help it. The mix of dust and snippets of debris collected into his crying. 'Don't you fucking talk like that, your gonna get out.' 

 

'I just want you to be happy, Ian.' Why not tell him everything, he had avoided for the past years, and now he had to say it. Ian  _ needed  _ to hear it, he needed to say it. It was true, and thats all he wanted. Sappy as he fucking was, it is how it is. 

 

Ian scraped his body against the heavy weight piled on him, trying to move himself closer to the wall. He placed his hand against the bricks once more, fingers spacing out like they always did. 'Don't say that.' he bit back the sobs, but they pushed through the walls like a broken dam. 'You don't give up, I'm supposed to keep you safe. I'm not fucking giving up.' He knew that for sure, despite his pain he kept telling himself to pull through. He had to pull through. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes painfully at Ian, knowing that Ian would probably sense it. Ian always kept him safe, he was always there. 'You did keep me safe you fuckhead.' He spoke more quietly, just so he hoped it was just between he and Ian. 'You just didn't know it.' He was beginning to sound more breathless, and Ian could hear it. Each breath was quicker and more alert to grasping the air. 

 

'No,no, no.' Ian shook his head, not wanting to hear Mickey speak like he would never see Ian again. 'I made a promise to Mandy, to keep you safe. She will beat my ass if I break that promise.' He pushed the words on, making them clear and loud so Mickey knew that Ian wasn't going anywhere- he wasn't leaving anytime soon, even if he had to die for it. 

 

Mickey could feel it, it becoming more close. His eyes were drooping and he could hear his heart, Ian's heart was soothing him, but he was more frightened than ever. He knew he was going to die, he felt the crippling sense it was close. 'Will you tell her- ' he choked on a sob, 'Tell her I'm proud of her, even if she's a slut.' His chest contracted as he coughed against the dust invasion. 

 

Ian knocked his head, frustration building, 'You're really starting to annoy me now.' He didn't want mickey saying those things, he didn't want him loosing hope. That was his job, to pick others up- to save them, and it was his job to save Mickey. To keep by his promise. Yet again a clang of rubble toppled just beside him, one crashing onto his right leg. Letting out a cry, he muffled it down- awaiting for Mickey to laugh, or something, anything that showed he was still there. Silence fell, 'Mick?' 

 

'You annoy me all the fucking time.' Mickey huffed a chuckle, clenching his teeth as the pain wave shot through once again. The bricks were pressing, and digging against his broken leg- the pain numbing due to his used-to-it nature. 

 

Ian joined in with the chuckle, wet tears stinging his eyes. 'Is that so?' he wanted to hear Mickey's laugh everyday, he wanted to feel it, consume it. It was his mission to always make him laugh, make him unMickey like just to piss the older boy off. 'I never liked the way you make eggs.' Ian confession, hearing a rumble of grunt-laugh on the other side. 

 

'You said you fucking liked my eggs!' Mickey shouted within a whisper, his voice becoming raspy against its cold edge. The pain was thriving away as he didn't think of it, just hints of sharpness digging in. 'I don't like the way you leave the window open at night just so you can wrap yourself up.' Mickey confessed, smiling at the bricks. 

 

Ian nodded, remembering the days when Mickey would wake up freezing and use Ian as a human heater- it was all part of Ian's plan you see, he had the eyes for all the tricks. 'You love it really, my body saves heating bills.' he glanced down at his cut, biting his tongue as the blood slowly fled from the wound. 'I love the way that when you sleep your fingers stroke my chin.' 

 

Mickey wanted to bark a laugh, but weakeness was all he had left. His eyes were slowly blinking, 'You watch me fucking sleep?' he coughed out, the air still cloudy from the drop of the roof. 

 

'You want to know what I also love?' Ian breathed out, a hitch in his speech as the pain wave shot right back into action. Mickey hummed against the bricks, not wanting to waste his energy on small words, when he could say something Ian wanted ot hear- even with the fear that still lingered. 'I love the way that you are so good, and you can't even see it.' 

 

Mickey blinked at that, not sure how to respond. He didn;t believe that to be true, but just smiled within himself. He had one last confession, one last thing he needed to tell the redhead. 'You were one of the only things, I ever got right, Ian.' he felt his heart constrain, the feeling of loosing breath taking over, but he kept those last moments. 

 

Ian shook as the tears fell from his eyes, back arching through the pain just below. He could hear Mickey sniffling, and his breaths drawing slower. His own were tighening, his chest pounding slower and less stronger. 'I still think you're a dick Mickey Milkovich, always have always will' And in that way they both knew that he meant,  _ I still love you Mickey.  _

 

Mickey nodded his head, body jolted as a brick fell just beside his head. His body was feeling ever so numb, his leg less painful. As he looked up to the stars, he repeated those words in his head,  _ always have, always will,  _ until the darkness clasped over him. 

He felt a heavy compressed object around his mouth, like it was helping him breathe. His eyes felt glued shut, like something was blocking them. Voices were around him, ones calling his names others more muffled. When he finally fluttered his eyes open, he saw that bricks had been moved around him, and someone was pulling away at the one that separated him and Ian. With a struggle he pulled himself up, taking a few breaths from the gas mask he pulled it off, pushing himself against the floor closer to the unlocking entry of the wall. 

 

'Ian, It's okay. You kept your promise, we are- 

he saw nothing but slow motion, the way a paramedics moved around Ian's lifeless body. He had a gask mask pulled onto his face, his eyes shut tightly unmoving. His arms were floppy, and hands were covered in blood. Mickey couldn't breath, he crawled over trying to get as close as possible. They preformed CPR on him, his chest pushing up and down. Mickey couldn't move, he watched as they pulled at Ian's body, trying to push him awake. The only thing he could think of was to grab onto Ian's free hand, he entwined their fingers, noticing how a patch of blood coated Ian's shit.  _ He was dying and he didn't even say anything, he just kept trying to keep him alive.  _ 'Gallagher, you said you wouldn't fucking leave me- Gall-

 

'We have a pulse,paramedics I need a stretcher now. We have a weak pulse, stab wound to the side, loss of blood. Sir, we need to move him.' 

 

With their attempts Mickey shoved him forcefully off his arm, both of his hands clutching against Ian's long,cold fingers, his eyes unable to stop whatever the fuck they were doing, 'Where he fucking goes, I follow.' 

 


	7. You're gonna piss me off, and I'm gonna piss you off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit late on time lul- but yes, loved writing this chapter, so hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I think there is only one more chapter after this- and that's just aftermath (including them finding out about Ned setting off the bomb, and if Jimmy survived) of them all and if they get a happy ending, which I don't think you can clarify with shameless to happen, but a girl can dream right?

_Wait, what?_ Iggy couldn't captivate what he was seeing. The  _only_ place that held the sanity of family values and sweetness was now a bundle of destruction and lost hope. None of them expected to leave a bloodied man lying on the street to a pit of rubble rotting into the ground. They had speeded their way over to the house, awaiting to tell Mickey the news of an unexpected arrival and that he was dying in the dirt to be kicked and punched some more, but that plan had changed completely.

 

Fiona was pacing before the scene, Iggy noticed the shatter of her face; her head covered with what looked like blood with the mixture of dirt. His first instinct was to run over there, but he knew that the police were familiar with their family and holding over 1000 bucks was more than shifty. “Colin, go check out what the fuck happened with the feds, I will go over to Fiona.” Colin nodded, pulling along the two girls who were equally distraught and confused by the scene.

 

Quickly as he could he shoved the bag of money under his coat so it was tightly strapped within his belt and made his way over to Fiona, who was shaking furiously that he noticed it only a few meters away. She hadn't seen him, her eyes just clasped to the burning rubble before her. The inside of her lip was bleeding from where her teeth sunk in deeply, she could feel herself jitter with anxiousness, awaiting for her brother and Mickey to be pulled out; but it had been over five minutes now since the ash cloud eloped the air,  _was that too long?_

 

“Fiona?” Iggy pulled at her shoulder, feeling her skin tense under his touch into a sudden reflex position. Before she was beyond an attack he held his hands up in surrender, finally taking in her distressed appearance. All her hair was frayed and grubby, blood coating her crown like a red blanket. The dark rims under her eyes were deeper than he had seen- but he guessed mascara was a contributor to that. “What the  _fuck_ happened here?”

 

He watched as she bite her lip, eyes still distant to their conversation. The life had been drained from her eyes, all hope just washed from her skin. All she could think of was the fact of her shitty existence still being there, when Ian was trapped between hell and freedom. She  _knew_ she had let them all down; she had promised to do her best, raise them better, take care of them no matter what the circumstances; but yet again she had let them down. Let herself down, and she couldn't – not ever- forgive herself for letting this happen.

 

The close impending call from her right shot her back into reality. The sudden reaction of knowing she  _must_ hold all the responsibility for this. She didn't know who was stood behind her, all she could feel was the lump of weight pulling her down. “What?”

 

Iggy felt the sharp rasp within her voice, the crack jagged enough for him to feel it. Then he noticed that there was a lack of noise around them, despite the shouts of many men and crumble of fallen wood, there was something missing. There was usually a clan of Gallagher's, so big they could basically build a army, and yet only Fiona was standing watching the house fall to a trace of debris. He had been sure they were holding a party, so where were the rest. “Where is everyone?”

 

He didn't want to ask,  _What happened? Has someone died?_ He could tell, it was evident, that she wasn't in the right state to talk about the facts of what had happened. So, he asked her on the point he  _knew_ she would respond too- she was known to be the guardian angel of the family, the one who became both father and mother to the Gallagher's; the whole of fucking southside knew that, it was shouted more than enough.

 

She flinched as a crash echoed from the carnage, falling back into Iggy . “Why won't they fucking hurry up, they must of found them by now!” she ignored his question, her mind set to the task of finding the two still stuck within the roar of nothing but fire. It was testing Iggy's patience right now, he had a fear strucked feeling that she wasn't telling him everything.

 

“Where is everyone? What the  _fuck_ are you talking about?” He shook her shoulders harder than he should have, releasing his hold as he recognised what he had been doing. Fiona remained unaffected, however her tears still rolled down her black smacked cheeks, the light causing her skin to glimmer with sweat and heat.

 

Fiona scrunched her face with hopelessness, her emotions unable to withhold a wall to keep them up. “They are still in there, I- I don't know what to do, I've let them down, I've let them all down.” she fell to the grass, her hands obliviously ripping up the dirt. Iggy's brain was having trouble computing anything that was happening, he had no idea what the fuck she was talking about. Obviously there was someone still in the house, but  _who?_

 

“Who? Who is still in the fucking house?” He violently knelt beside her, his mouth dangerously close to her ear where his breath tickled against the cut healing there. Fiona shook her head, wanting nothing more to lay there for a while. He looked up quickly still anxious of the roaming police, he clocked onto Colin who was deep in conversation with two officers, talking bullshit most likely. As his eyes claimed its original position where Fiona was now breathing more steadily. As affectionate as he tried he patted her shoulder, not sure whether a hug might break her and he couldn't have her clinging on all night, he wasn't an affectionate type of guy. “Who Fiona?” he pressed.

 

With glazed over eyes she turned to his attention, her view snapping back between Iggy and the remains of the house. The crack in her throat road up quickly, her words crumbling before exiting. Breathing in deeply she controlled her sudden burst of emotion, trying to hold any last piece she had left, before she spoke quietly. “Ian,” she clenched her eyes, and she could sense that Iggy was nodding for her to elaborate. “He went in. To get- Mickey.” before he knew it she was up on her feet, wiping away the access tears once again, trying to straighten out her rivaled up expression of lost hope.

 

“Holy shit, fuck.” He pulled his hands above his head, turning on the spot trying to think of anything that could possibly help. Mickey was his brother afterall, even though they never showed how much they cared;because you couldn't in their house, love was not an emotion liked in that house. It was deprived of, Terry had made sure the house was love-proof, even the mention of the word would send him batshit crazy. “Right get up.” He gestured for Fiona to get up, his hands open for her to grab onto.

 

Concerned and highly confused Fiona made a disgruntled noise and narrowed her stinging eyes towards the open palm, “Why?” she breathed the word out, her energy lost within the crying and pain released in under the drastic hour.

 

“We are finding out what the fuck is going on, then we are getting you cleaned up.” he helped her stand, feeling the bag dig into his skin his discarded it;nothing could be as bad as what had happened, how was it so easy to not hear? Letting her lean against his scrawny frame, he led her towards the crowded bundle of police officers and other service helpers.

 

Fiona felt against her head wound, looking back to her blood coated hand- still she couldn't get checked unless they were out, she had no right to. “No, I don't need fucking cleaning.” The words came out sharp, but her grip remained tight against his shoulder. She had no idea, whatsoever, why he was helping but she was glad of it- the grass was getting lonely and atleast she could hear on some progress.

 

“Shut up, yes you are. Your head looks like a fucking vagina on the blob, you are getting checked.” Nothing like the Milkovich affection of comfort. It wasn't like she hadn't heard words close to that, Mandy and Mickey were surprisingly close. “Was Mandy here?” he felt the quick realisation as they slowly confronted the group of people before them- Mandy had left not long ago, he wanted to make sure he still had a sister, he didn't want to think it- but he might not have that little brother anymore.

 

“She's at the- ah fuck- at the hospital, she's fine I  _hope”_ Even though it was a fail to reassure Iggy he nodded anyway. As they reached the community of officers one clocked onto their movements, eyes widening in the sight of a Milkovich helping someone. It wasn't something you would usually experience in your job as a officer, normally she would of expected Iggy to be on the run from the scene, lighter fluid in one hand and bag of money in the other.

 

“Milkovich here?could of guessed really.” She nodded towards them, eyeing up Fiona's lob sided state against his hip. Iggy was relived she hadn't seen Colin yet, otherwise they would be suspicious to the bone. He wondered whether they knew Mickey was in there, and that was the reason they were taking so long to find them. Iggy had no time for bullshit, especially not there's.

 

“I really don't give a shit about my criminal status right now, can you just tell me if there’s any news on the people inside?” He knew he was tearing at thin skin at this point, but for some reason he had a sense of hope. He felt Fiona slipping with weakness so he kept hold strong against her frame.

 

The police officer shook her head, acting as if it was nothing but a drug raid, that there wasn't people in the building that could be burning to death. “What so you finish them off, just get out of here Iggy this is not your area of expertise. Why don't you go steal from a store, do somethin' you're good at.” she smirked into her radio, calling out random numbers against other muffled calls.

 

Fiona blared up, the irritation of ignorance before her. “Are you going to tell us or what? I may be on fucking house arrest but I ain't no criminal, my brother and his boyfriend could be burning to death- I want to know what the  _fuck_ is going on before I have a serious fit!” she raised her voice as high as she could, causing other officers to turn their heads from their rushing activities. Both Iggy and Colin looked at eachother as if to say,  _why didn't we think of that?_ Before getting back to what they originally planned.

 

The officers stood in a brisk silence taking in the recent smug-faced Milkovich before her, before she could answer to the only facts she herself knew a rush of shouts and radio calls rang through the clogged up air. They all span around to the point of impractical noise, the clamber of bodies rushing from the tiny hole within the fallen bricks. It was hard to see through all the mess but Iggy could make out a male physique in the arms of one paramedic. At first he thought it was Mickey but the skin was darker than he knew his brothers to be- and it defiantly wasn't Ian, his hair was dark for gods sakes.

 

Then he recognised who it truly was, he quickly glanced to Fiona who was still trying to pry her way through the bodies huddled around to help. “Fiona.” He pulled her back, giving her a view that she could make out. Now, he didn't want to do this but he had to- he knew it would probably break her, more than she was. Ian was known for talking about his family in their house and he had become irritated that Mickey had stopped telling him to cut out talking about them, but he was actually glad he had. “Fiona, its Jimmy.”

 

Fiona stopped abruptly, not computing what she had just heard. As soon as she heard his name she was moving with rapid speed, her arms aggressively knocking people out of her path so she could reach Jimmy.

 

“No, what the fuck- what the fuck.” She repeated over and over as she made her way over to his limp body, even though he looked as if he was on the verge of death his eyes were still open. The helplessness fled through her body,  _why the hell was Jimmy inside? How the hell- “_ Jimmy...” she croaked out, her hand hovering in decisive content of seeing his hurt.

 

The paramedics laid him against a stretcher, his head tightly into a head-neck-chest axis. They fumbled with the straps securing him in, not even stopping to notice Fiona trying to talk to him. “I had to go back” she heard his mumble,making her heart contracting at the sight of him.

 

“Why would you do that? Why?” she slid her hand into his fragile palm, following as the paramedics proceeded to pull him through the people and into the back of the ambulance. Hesitant to leave Ian and Mickey behind she tried to leave him with something that told him,  _I forgive you, I love you._ But the paramedics were quick to stop her in her tracks. In the corner of her eye she saw commotion of another stretcher, more paramedics pouring into the entrance of the impact zone. She saw Iggy run over, pushing progressively through the mounds of people. It was Ian, her heart dropped to her stomach, pleading her to divide into two so she could look after them both, but she noticed a weak nod from a familiar face and took that as,  _Its okay._

 

“Honey,I will need to make sure he is secure, please can you sit by the doors as I work on his body. Michael clean her wound, it looks deep and prone to near infection, honey It's going to be  _okay.”_ She was sick of hearing those words now, it wasn't okay. It would  _never_ be okay, when the hell was it okay? Shitty reassurance was nothing to her, it went through one ear and out of the other.

 

“What's wrong with him?” She snapped back, leaning on the edge of the seat she had been permitted, Michael was hovering over her his movements steady despite the jagged jolts of the ambulance. Jimmy continued to let out grunts of displeasure, the paramedic ignoring anything around her as her attention was direct to Jimmy's gasping chest. It didn't look as if he was hurt, to an extent. “Hey lady, what the fuck is wrong with him?”

 

Michael prodded sharply at her head making her wince as a distraction. “You better play nice, she's doing her job.” he warned her with his tutting eye, his hands still working away at the top of her head. He must of numbed it because all she could feel was the coolness of ice against her skull, her leg was pounding as it sat still- wanting her to run around.

 

“He was blown by the second blast, they found him beneath rubble.” The paramedic clarified, eyes not leaving Jimmy's body as she hooked various machines to his body in a swift motion. The ambulance sped across the streets knocking Fiona against her seat a couple of times. She didn't give a flying fuck what the paramedic had to say, she was still holding his hand.

 

“I still want to marry you.” She heard Jimmy whisper, not sure if she had heard correctly. He  _still_ wanted to marry her, was he serious? After everything she had said, after chucking back the ring. Was he a crazy son-of-a-bitch? She left him to speak again, not wanting to spoil what she thought he had said.

 

“You are one crazy bitch,” He chuckled lightly, his face not in sight as the paramedic was blocking between them both, but atleast she could feel him. Stroking his thumb she cried against her freehand, not wanting him to hear how of a mess she was. “But lets face it, if I tried looking for someone else, no one would be as crazy as you. I don't think I could live with that.”

 

“Oh, Jimmy” she cried into his hand, kissing his broken knuckles discarding the fact that Michael was pulling angrily at her back so he could stitch up the seeping wound on her head. It didn't hurt anymore, there was something replacing the pain, something repairing it by itself. Just as she thought the words irritating her mind  _could_ be true, she heard a unfamiliar beeping. “Jimmy?”

 

It was fast and it followed Jimmy's hand instantly turning limp, she pulled at his fingers just guessing he was messing around until-

 

“We have a Crash, we need the emergency kit. Michael grab the defibrillator this is code Crash emergency. Heart rate at zero, blood pumping at a minimum, on 3, One, two, three” As the paramedic called loudly her voice clear through the whole ambulance, Fiona watched in shock as Jimmy's body lifted from the bed, the way they unstrapped the secure head set so his body was more open to the shocks. The grip on his hand was more permanent, her whole body leaning against the will for him to breathe again.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

The room was isolated, only a bright light above him making his eyes squint to adjust. It was so quiet, quiet enough to hear other peoples dreams.The heavy weight clamped his body to what he guessed was a bed below him, he was unable to lift his head up to see what was covering his shivering body. The room was empty until suddenly it wasn't. In a flash there was over five doctors surrounding him, playing against his body as if he wasn't awake.  _Was he awake?_

 

“Its okay if you want to stop fighting Ian, its okay.” He felt brush against his ear, not being able to see who had said it- but he sensed it was a nurse who was continuously looking over to him. Stop fighting? They did know he was awake didn't they? His eyes were open, they were  _fucking open?_ Did they not see that?

 

The words caught in the back of his throat, the heavy burden on his chest constricting him from screaming out. He had lost utter control of his body, the scariest thing of all was that he wondered whether to stop fighting? Why did he think that. The doctors postioned themselves around him, still unaware that he could see them. Each time he tried to release a scream nothing but air was given out, he couldn't stop them. Couldn't tell them that he hadn't stopped fighting.

 

“We need to apply quick pressure to the wound, then we need to stitch it up before he looses any more blood. This boy needs all the time that he can get.” The tall unknown face spoke from the side of him, his wound now visible to his own eye. The blood was splatted against the blue sheet he could now see, it was pouring out like water within a dam, he was sure he didn't have that much blood.

 

Without protest he felt the room shake around him, the lights flickering on and off. The doctors remained unaffected the procedure continued, no matter how much he tried to move;or to shout that something bad was happening, but they didn't hear they carried on. Just as he felt a sharp jolt towards his heart the table fell with the rest of the building. However, his body was somehow tied to the examination table his arms were strapped down and the only element he could detect was the stars above him. There was no buildings, just black sparked sky filled with expanding bright lights; looking as if they were getting closer.  _Was he dreaming this?_

 

Bang after bang echoed from behind his head, drawing closer to his ear shot. The shocks continued to puncture into his heart, lifting his back into a arch a little. The words repeated “ _Its okay if you want to stop fighting Ian,”_ was this him loosing the fight? Was the stars moving closer bringing its blinding light the end of the tunnel?  _Its okay._ Those words were irritating him, reminding him of the time Fiona would scream when someone would mention the words- telling us that those words were only a lie to make us believe that nothing can fuck you up, when infact it can. Those were the truest words he had heard from her.

 

His eyes clasped to the light, gripping to it in-case it left. Until he heard a muffled screaming bursting to invade his ears, he was sure he had heard it before. It had that strange familiarity of when his heart contracted when he saw Mickey peacefully fluttering his eyes as was entrapped within his dream. Wait,  _was that Mickey shouting?_ Discarding the light he twisted his head to the side, trying to fade out the paining noise of a beep to let in the sound of the screaming voice.

 

“You better let me the fuck in, get the fuck off of me. IAN!” He heard a distant shout, instantly recognising the voice from hearing it so many times. His heart fluttered against the excruciating pain of his side, the calling repeating itself like a lullaby to his ears. “I swear the god, you don't let me see him I will tear this whole joint down.”

 

As soon as the words clearly convulsed to a stop, he found himself stood in the centre of the baseball field. With nothing on other than a blue hospital gown, the cold vanished through the material. Finally he was able to move around, but only to the extent to which his arms would take him. Folding them over each other he trapped the only warmth he had left, he felt tubes fill within his nose and under the skin of his forearm. All of sudden he scratched at the tubes wrapped around his skin only sending him back to the incident of trying to take his life, nothing was compared to that. Nothing came of it, and the silence floating around him was starting to crawl beneath his skin. Slipping the existent tubes from his memory he noticed the fog merging from the bleachers, his legs wouldn't let him run they stayed put just like they did on the examination table. From the corner of his eye he saw a black shadow of someone. Turning his head quickly, he noticed the familiar scene expressed before him.

 

“I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT HERE!” he knew them words, and he knew that shout.  _No fucking way, was this happening?_  From what he made out, he saw two younger versions of himself and Mickey,chatting away just as he remembered that night plainly. Weakly he let his face rise up into smile a tear slowly loosing control to contain...but hearing Mickey, feeling his presence around him- he knew he couldn't stop fighting. A soldier, was a soldier.

 

Quickly the sequence changed, just as if he had woken up in his own hospital room. He had seen his fair share of hospitals and especially this one,so the room looks familiar to him. The tubes were still hooked in around his nose and forearm, and his chest looked to be bandaged. For a second, just a split second, he believed he had woken up from whatever coma state he had been trapped in, but then it was just pure silence. He wasn't stupid, hospitals were fucking noisy always having an emergency no matter what day it was, so it was pretty fucking strange why everything was pitch black and the corridor was nothing but empty. The walls were dim grey, everything matching its décor. Ian took a shaky breath not knowing how to relieve himself from this situation, for once he was scared- he had no idea what was going on, and the loss of control of his life was frightening. It felt just like the days of his lows, the days where he couldn't move both physically and mentally, and everything seemed lost and not worth the fight anymore.

 

The door swung open, colour spreading across the walls as the two bodies fell into the room. Ian clenched his eyes trying to work out who they might be, hoping that somehow Mickey had infused himself into Ian's mind to rescue him; but it wasn't. Fiona looked torn, her cheeks hallow and black rims beneath her eyes. Following her was Lip who looked a little better, only because he looked like he had changed his clothes recently. They hadn't noticed his awake state, and Fiona fell to his side and clutched to his hand with a sob.

 

“Fiona” He tried to speak out, his chest pushing him back as the force was too strong to give out. Neither Fiona or Lip, who was flicking through a blank sheeted clipboard, noticed his speech.  _Was he still fucking asleep? He had to be, Lip was fucking walking- he had been stabbed by the metal,_ He willed to stir his fingers but the usual weight struck his cascading.

 

Their voices were lower than he expected, almost like whispers “Where's his cling on?” Lip's voice echoed across the voice, just audible for Ian and Fiona to hear. Ian knew they were speaking about Mickey, and the sudden realisation struck him into great fear...  _Where was Mickey? Wait...no...he can't be-_

 

Fiona looked up, her eyes rimmed with tears “What Mickey?” Ian could see Lip nod, knowing that this must all be a dream-or was this actually happening? It was all a crumbling atmosphere until he heard a muffled chuckle from his side. “What d'you think? They kicked him off for breaching staff contact, fucking clocked the doctor didn't he.” she muffled her laughs into Ian's hand, the warmth falling through his body- from what he could see his body was falling into colour, the pinks radiating through his body, but yet they still didn't see him. It was alright, he guessed, maybe he just had to wait- maybe there was some trick that would wake up him.

 

Ian wanted to laugh but his body didn't let him, it was typical of Mickey to be kicked out- but it revealed how much he cared. Mickey was obviously determined to see Ian, and that affection would always be appreciated as Mickey was a man of actions and not of words, and Mickey was finally showing it.

 

Lip placed his hands against the bar of the bed, rocking against it. “I will sort that shit out, he will be in by Thursday aslong as he doesn't punch any fucker who tells him he can't see Ian.” Ian bubbled a laugh, knowing that even if Lip only just tolerated Mickey he still did the best for Ian. Obviously most of the time Ian hadn't seen that, always saw the worst in him, but now he it was clear to see.

 

Fiona nodded slowly, eyes fixating back to Ian, her fingers brushed against his jagged skin. Her scars and stitches were clear to see, a couple above her eyebrows and one slashed against her cheek, Lip was still wincing against his steps aswell as the cuts sprayed across his skin. They both seemed better, like it hadn't even happened. “Do you think he will wake up?”

 

Ian's heart struck, not knowing himself if waking up was a option. The lights started to flicker once again, Ian gripped to the sheets of the bed scared that he would fall once more- he couldn't let that happen again.

 

“Of course he will.”

 

The room around him drastically changed, and Ian wanted to stay there- he wanted to grip onto Fiona's hand and scream out that they can't loose hope, that he was waking up. Then fate had another idea, a white cloud surrounding him until it cleared away to the ceiling of the Milkoviches bathroom floor. The same floor he once saw when his life was slowly dripping away.

 

The who scene replayed as it did that night, except there was no pills, no blood, Ian was able to see it all play out. Mickey crashed through the door will his full force, the wood falling off the hinges at the top. Ian blinked slowly tears pricking in his eyes as he finally was able to see Mickey compute what was laid before him. Without any question the brunette was kneeling on the floor, tears springing from his eyes and falling upon Ian's cheeks. His hands were grasping at his face, cradling it to try awake him. Ian couldn't make out the muffled moans and cries from the other boy, but he felt himself saying.

 

“I'm sorry,” He felt the words drip from his tongue, his body lifting to Mickey's chest like a baby to its mother. Mickey fumbled trying to rest him against his knees,trying to pry Ian's mouth open so he could remove the pills from within his throat, but Ian jammed it shut- knowing that he had done that, that night.

 

Mickey rocked his body, pursuing to kiss his head over and over again. The sobs wretched from his body now matching Ian's, he couldn't help it- he hadn't seen how he had cracked Mickey, how the strong willed Mickey Milkovich he knew was now a crumbling mess holding him in his arms. “No, I love you- I love you.” Mickey had never said the words, and Ian remembered when his ears lightly sprang to the confession, sobs fleeing his body in a painful content. Ian's hands found themselves to the sides of Mickey's face- once again he noticed that he couldn't feel it.

 

The mundane words softly spoken from his lips, “You don't love me, Look at me. Who could love  _this?”_ He recalled those words, knowing that they were how he truly felt at the time. All his mind was diseased with thoughts of unworthiness, not understanding how Mickey wanted to look after him, because no one wanted the shitty disorder falling on them, he just wanted to give him the gateway out when he had the chance. But afterall, Mickey was never one to give up- and it was clear that Ian wasn't something he  _could_ give up on.

 

All Ian could remember from that night was then blacking out, but he knew that he had to watch what happened next- it was like his mind was giving him another chance. The words he heard next was unexpected to anything that he had heard Mickey ever say.

“I don't give a fuck that you're like this, I've loved you since that stupid fucking kiss in the van and I'll love you tomorrow. If you're ill Imma fix it because that's what people do if they love eachother. You're gonna piss me off and I'm going to piss you off, I'll make sure of it along as I have you, thats how its fucking gonna be, no stupid disorder is gonna tell me otherwise.”

 

 

The words reminisced in his mind as the darkness once again took over,  _I love you. That's what people do if they love eachother. I'll love you tomorrow. Aslong as I have you._

 

Like a car through a fast tunnel, shades of black began to get lighter, colour visible at the end of the tunnel. It was almost time- for something he didn't know the end for- he didn't know whether death was waiting or Mickey was waiting, but he hoped that in the end Mickey knew was safe.

 

An immediate rush of cool air threaded through his lungs, the heaviness against his chest lifting.  _Was this heaven?_ He felt his eyes flutter open, the darkness around helping him adjust. There was sudden warmth pulsing beside him and against his hand. Squinting he made out the shapes within the darkness, only the light from the beeping monitor beside him was shining against him. His arms were weak, but he could reach and feel for the tubes helping him breath with his left hand. On the wall directly opposite he saw the calander, the number big enough to see. It was friday- and the party was practically a week prior- he had been in his deep sleep for over a week, he didn't know how to take that. 

 

The warmth danced against his skin, tickling the broken cuts as it rhythmically breathed on and off. Driving his attention to it, his heart beat sped up with anxiousness and excitement. The monitor beside him recognised it and beated faster as he did. Mickey was sat next to the bed, his hand intertwined with Ian's frail fingers. His head was laid against their hands, his hair sticking up from where he had moved against them. Ian didn't want to spoil how peaceful he looked, the way he looked innocent and unafraid while he delivered his dreams. Ian wanted to see that smile, he wanted to  _feel_ Mickey.

 

Gently with a shaky hand he pulled out his hand from Mickey's weakened grasp and threaded it through his brunette locks, the softness soothing Ian's fingers. The routine continued until Mickey started to shift against the sheet, obviously noticing the lack of Ian's hand between his. Mickey had felt a sudden soft touch against his head, scared for who it might be. They had told him that Ian could wake up anytime, but it was unlikely it was to be soon- but it could be a possibility couldn't it?

 

“ _Uph, what the- alright I am leav- “_ As he lifted his head, he didn't expect to see Ian, his Gallagher, smiling that usual heart-fucking-up grin, that he had noticed to love. The words remained unknown and he couldn't speak, they sat and stared at eachother- Ian's hand falling from his hair and trailed slowly against his torn cheek and by his jaw to cradle it. Mickey leaned into the touch, not caring for anyone else they weren't in there anyway, he turned his cheek to kiss the inside of Ian's palm, trailing the kisses to his wrists and over his IV drip.

 

“Mickey.” Ian whispered, his body constricting him from leaping onto the older boy, he ached all over but he still needed to touch Mickey, to let him know that this was all real- that it wasn't just another dream he had to hold onto. “Is it just you?”

 

It sounded like he was disappointed, but he was glad that it was only Mickey; he was the only one who  _got_ him, the only one who wouldn't freak out. Mickey nodded slowly, kissing Ian's skin before standing up with a delayed stretch. “Yeh, But I can just go get them.” He proceeded to walk before Ian caught his wrist lightly and without force, before he could go further.

 

“No.” He spoke softly, watching as Mickey's eyebrows raised. “I mean, please just stay.” he sounded pleading, but he just wanted Mickey near him. It was scary nearly loosing twice, nevermind having a unlucky third. Mickey hummed in response, parking himself back to his original position. The light reflected off his face and now Ian could truly grasp his beauty. “I-

 

“Why the fuck did you go back in, Ian?” Mickey interrupted, his grip on Ian's hand hardening as he shuffled himself closer. His tone was sharp, but his eyes told different. Before Ian could protest in return he raised his fingers against the redhead's lips, “Shut the fuck up. I am so pissed at you right now, you don't even know.” They stayed quiet for a while, Ian pouting against his bust lip as Mickey played with Ian's fingers leaning back against his chair.

 

“Can I-”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Oh, come on Mick, let me-

 

“Shut up, you are ruining my concentration.” Mickey glared back, not really knowing what he was trying to do other than separating Ian's fingers as far as he could. He was pissed at Ian, how the hell could he be so reckless, walk into a war zone like he could do almost anything. Why would he risk his life just for his dumb ass?

 

Ian scoffed lightly, the pain wave shooting from his side. “Oh great, my fingers are more appealing than me.” he attempted to pull back his hand but Mickey kept his firm hold against It, pulling it closer to be infact.

 

“Fuck yes. The things these fingers can do, if I could only fucking tell ya.” Mickey didn't admit but he giggle, despite his frayed anger he could sense Ian's grin from a mile off, it sent of waves of warmth through the air towards him, yet again heating up the back of his neck.

 

Ian wiggled his fingers, watching as Mickey shifted a little closer. Mickey could never stay angry at him, no matter how hard he kept his thuggish act playing- Ian would always get the best of him. “You still pissed?”

 

“Yeh” Mickey replied bluntly, glancing up to catch Ian's eyes. Internally he loved watching Ian squirm for his forgiveness, he loved watching him calling out to him- it made him bubble inside, knowing that Ian actually wanted him.

 

“Oh well, I'm still going to tell you why I went back. Why you think I went back?” Ian questioned, giving a narrowing eye towards the brunette to encourage him to answer, Mickey squirmed in his seat, still uncomfortable with the huge displays of affection, he was still trying.

 

Mickey pulled out his hand, placing three fingers up before starting his counting down, “My great ass?” Ian nodded with a chuckle but then gestured for him to carry on with his list, “Its defiantly the blow jobs, my mouth works you like a fucking factory.” Both of them laughed as Mickey blurted his true feelings of blowjobs, not that Ian was complaining.

 

“Aswell as that you fuckhead, you are missing one crucial point.” Ian sighed, smiling wide as he could feel Mickey rival up with a tense back, It was utterly clear that he had Mickey Milkovich fall for him, just as he did with him.

 

Mickey tapped his chin, pretending that there was some wide mysterious element embedded with the question. “ _I_ know.” He mumbled, drawing himself closer to Ian's ear, his breath tickling the skin. “I made fucking delicious pancakes.” he laughed loudly, plonking himself back into his seat as his giggles echoed around the walls. Ian did try keep a straight face, raising his eyebrow at the burst of joy that had involved itself within the master of Grumpy, Mickey Milkovich.

 

“You are such a dick, there is a tiny,tiny detail you are missing through.” Ian played with the tube resting in his forearm, just to be slapped by Mickey to stop messing with it. Smiling up, “I fucking love you, you idiot. Why the  _hell_ wouldn't have I gone back for you? I needed to save you.” the words trailed off towards the end, his voice weakening as each word was spoken.

 

Mickey shuffled forward, not sure how he was going to do this, but he needed to, Ian needed him too. Unusally gently he pressed his lips against Ian, not craving for more viscous attack or hungry lip-bites; he wanted this. The soft touches, the open mouthed gasps. Don't get him wrong, he fucking loved the rough stuff, but this was cool too, more than cool, it made his bones tingle and made his mind fuzzy, it was more than just a single kiss- it was all of them.

 

As they broke apart, Mickey rested his head against Ian's wanting to punch himself for how sappy he allowed himself to get, he needed to swear or beat someone up. But yet again, Ian prevented him from this, he couldn't risk loosing that fucker again, not when he had just gotten him back.

 

“That's my fucking job, I'm meant to protect you. Stop you from ending up killing someone or some shit, I'm meant to save  _you_.” Mickey gasped, his voice meaningful and Ian knew he meant it. This was a rare abrupt confession that Ian would most likely tease him for, for the rest of his life- but hey, at least Ian would be there to tease him.

 

Ian pecked his lips, his weak, frail, hand falling against the brunettes cheek. “When are you going to stop being such a dumbass.” He laughed through recently formed tears, clicking onto the fact that Mickey himself was holding back his own. Mickey lightly pinched his shoulder, watching where he arms were laid so they didn't catch Ian's side.

 

“You did fucking save me.” Ian confessed, smiling that smile he always did just to piss Mickey off. “You just didn't know you did.” he grinned within himself as he repeated the words that Mickey had affectionately displayed towards him,feeling his heart flutter at the sudden flush against Mickey's cut cheeks.  

Mickey tried not to leap onto him, but instead he pulled Ian's face to him. The fucker was still mumbling incoherent words against his lips. "Shut the fuck up." He laughed, feeling Ian bubble against him. Once their kiss was finally over and breathing was starting to become more normal then it had eloped to, Ian grinned wildly to Mickey, the whole face making Mickey want to squirm but it kiss it off. 

"What the fuck you smiling at you creep?"

Ian shook his head, letting his hand had a rest as it felt ached from all its sudden action. "You are still a dick Mickey," 

Mickey grinned, something he hadn't done in a while since Ian had been hooked up to the goddamn machines, he wasn't some social experiment. "Well...uhm I guess that's just a trait to my personality, you being an annoying little shit though- hum." he retorted back, watching as Ian's smug faced dropped to a fake pout. 

"Fuck you Mickey Milkovich." What he really meant was to say  _I love you,_ but then again what's so good about being normal- why couldn't they in-cooperate it into their own Straight away Mickey caught on to what it meant, and it was obvious that they were meant for eachother, brought by fate or whatever, because they just clicked. 

With a plastered grin and his fingers fighting to get a place between Ian's, Mickey darted back the only words he could think of to say. "Fuck you too, Ian Gallagher."


	8. His door was always open for Mickey Milkovich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAAAAST CHAP CHAP-
> 
> errors will be altered my loves

The next time Ian woke up into the _way_ too bright of a room, he wasn't confronted with medical attention or his grumpy-ass boyfriend. In fact, he had the rambling and screaming of his brother and sister, nearly killing each other despite their injuries. Debbie was sat on his left side, crutches by the chair she was perched on, Liam on her lap who was absently forgetting the shouting and messing with what looked like inhaler. _He's already fucked._ Ian tried to cringe but his eyes were sticking like glue at the amount of sleep he had been having. On his right side there was Carl, bruises covering his face and a cast wrapped around his arm. All three of them had a few cuts over their cheeks, or legs; nothing too drastic that Ian would have to kick some ass about. Ian tried to shift, not being of any notice to any of the three, he didn't feel like he should be the one being visited. He could do fine, he always recovered quick. _Why the fuck was he still here._

 

As soon as he grunted in a whine, he kept his eyes on the current conversation; the two were at eachothers throats as usual, not thinking about the very, very tired person in the room. But fuck it, he had to deal with it. From what it seemed he already had enough sleep.

 

“Girl's don't dig casts Carl, you can't just use it to get girls you freak!” Debbie shouted, her looking-okay leg bounced Liam on her knee. She looked just like Ian felt; worn down to the bone and sick of hearing the constant beeping of the machine in the room.

 

Carl sighed with a laugh, his fingers running over the cast in appreciation; _Only,_ Carl would be happy about breaking his arm, only he would use it to a good use. “You are just shit scared that I might actually loose my virginity before you.” he snickered after that. Still not noticing that Ian was fluttering his eyes open, god, kids these days.

 

“You loose it before me I will stab you in your sleep.” Debbie coldly threatened turning her head away from Carl, to come straight into eye level of Ian who was watching intensely with a grin. They fought like dogs, _all the fucking time,_ but without it they wouldn't be Gallagher's. Somehow through the stabbing threats and shouting they loved eachother; not that they would admit that, they were siblings for fucks sakes. “Ian!”

 

“Ian. Ian!” Liam bounced happily on her knee, waving his little hand towards Ian who was slowly reaching out for him. Debbie looked over, asking him silently if it was okay, Ian was stronger than they all expected from what had happened, so she passed him over.

 

Ian laughed with a cough, gripping the small boy and squeezing him next to him on the bed. “Hey, Buddy. These two idiots blabbing your ears off like usual.” He tickled lightly at Liam's belly, making him squirm under the touch. It reminded him of the time he actually found out Mickey was ticklish, and each day he would use it against him; tickle him till he cried in laughter to stop. He loved to be a menace.

 

“Still a dick.” Carl smirked from his seat, pulling a ridiculous face towards Debbie in order to piss her off. She flipped him the bird and they returned their gazes to Ian. “Ian, do chicks dig guys who have hurt themselves. I mean, Johnny Durham told me girls love to take care of us, is that true?” He looked to his brother with an innocent smile (was he fuck innocent, he probably killed a sweet, little animal a couple of hours ago.)

 

“And you listen to Johnny Durham, are you _that_ dumb.” Debbie spoke up before Ian could get a word in edgeways, once the two started arguing that was it; it was a war zone until the end of the week. Ian had no idea why Carl would even ask that question, what the fuck did he know about girls?

 

“Shut up Debbie-” Carl shouted back, the volume slowly but surely starting to pull itself back up again, something Ian didn't, one- fucking need, and two- fucking want, his eyes felt like they were on fire. “So, how do I get the girls to totally dig this Ian?”

 

Ian smirked wildly, hurting his cheeks because he hadn't done that in a while; he was starting to worry where Mickey was, but he knew he had other responsibilities, stuff that needed to be taken care of. They were meant to be out by now, out of Southside for good. But no, life was shit and a stupid explosion had to happen. “Why you asking me, I don't date girls _remember?_ ” But this was Carl.

 

“Isn't it the same? And I know, isn't that why you fucked that dude from the shop?” Carl was fiddling with his cast, pulling bits off. Ian darted his eyes up, _fuck, why the hell did they know that._ Ian hadn't told them what happened all those years ago, it was only brought back up when Kash had made his appearance at the party; so why was it all being brought up now. Fuck.Sakes. One other thing he had to worry about, was indeed, Carl's immediate questions to come.

 

“Carl! We were not meant to say anything, Jesus.” Debbie called over the bed, wincing as she tried to punch Carl's good arm. Huffing in frustration, as it was a complete fail she sat back in her seat. Ian was intrigued now, why wasn't he aloud to know, he _was the one fucking him all those years ago._ He pulled himself up with all the strength he had, sitting with his back against the pillows of his bed.

 

He pulled Liam with him, taking looks between the two. “Why weren't you meant to tell me?” He was curious now, it was his business yet he wasn't meant to know. Did that even make any sense? Debbie shot Carl a glare, instantly provoking him to speak forward as he was the one to spill the beans in the first place. Ian was so confused, he had been asleep for over a week and yet he managed to miss something that _he_ was involved with. “Spit it out.”

 

They both turned to his paternal voice, something they would usually hear from Fiona. Carl rolled his shoulders, waiting for Debbie to respond but she looked over pushing him too. Liam was giggling at then, his hand gripping and releasing of Ian's shirt. He really wished Mickey was there to kick their asses into gear and just _tell him._ Finally someone did speak, but it was nothing all of them expected.

 

“Fuck.” Liam's little voice echoed through the room, _shit they had done it now._ He was going to be saying that all week now, and probably the next, and they were all to blame. Ian laughed loudly, as did the other two who had been waiting for Ian to react, Liam bubbled up again, opening his mouth to speak but Ian shushed him with his finger. “No, bad word Liam. Don't listen to Carl, he's a idiot.”

 

Carl opened his mouth in shock, waving his middle finger in the air so only Ian could see. Debbie chuckled and played with the small hairs on Liam's hair. “That's right Liam, _say_ Carl is a idiot. Say it.” She tickled under his chin, not noticing how Ian was still fixated on the previous conversation.

 

“Don't you dare” Carl warned playfully, giving the tedious death glare to Debbie in order to cause intimidation; but lets face it the cast wasn't exactly helping that. Liam was grinning like a idiot, the typical Gallagher expression that they all _knew_ pissed everyone off, but did it anyway.

 

“Carl wis idoat” Liam tried to repeat, a devious grin facing up to Ian as soon as he did it; knowing that what he did was somehow annoyingly naughty. Debbie and Ian let out a group of laughs, causing Carl to slouch further into his chair, groaning as he couldn't hide like he wanted to with the stupid fucking cast in the way.

 

He turned his head to them, pretending not to speak but kept mumbling to himself. Ian took his tantrum and used it to get out whatever they weren't telling him. “So, what were you not aloud to tell me?” he winced as the shock wave shot through his side as he spoke, he hadn't noticed it till now. Debbie hesitated at first, trying to catch some moral support from Carl, who was too busy talking to the chair about how he hated the all, when really he was just pissed off that he could hardly move because of the chick-pulling machine of a cast.

 

She made a incoherent noise in her throat before confessing, “Lip told us not to tell you, he said you would have his ass.” She ran a hand through her fallen, ginger hair, pulling a little. “Stuff it, He told us that you and Kash had sex in the shop all the time, or something. Then he said something about Kash coming to the house when we had the party.” She rambled on, trying to look anywhere but in Ian's eyes; the conversation was awkward as it was.

 

Ian sighed heavily, why did they all need to know that. Kash was dead right, he was fucking dead. There was no sign of him when the floor blew in, so he honestly assumed that was it. There was something in Debbie's eyes that was signalling to him there was more. “Lip was just blabbering around my sex life, what the fuck Debs?” he didn't really understand, they _all_ didn't need to know he was shagging the shop keeper at his work before he met Mickey. God, he didn't even want to remember that.

 

“He tried to press charges against you, Ian.” Debbie told him as if he was missing the whole big picture, in fact, he was missing the whole god-damn story, he was dying in a hospital bed why was he getting charged? Wasn't Kash dead. Carl turned at this point, nodding his head when Ian sat with his mouth wide open.

 

“I thought he was dead, why the hell am I getting charged for an explosion?” He was upstairs for fuck sakes, getting beaten the living daylights out of him, by the _fucker_ who is trying to charge him. What the actual fuck. Liam shifted in his arms, sensing the sudden change in mood; his fingers ran up Ian's face and began to fiddle with his jaw.

 

Debbie and Carl looked at eachother confused, maybe Ian was missing something _else._ Carl piped up this time, still scowling down to his arm. “Nah, he got beat up a couple of blocks away. Police said Kash told them it was you, _obviously_ you didn't,well it would have been cool if it was.” He looked like he was starting to imagine shit, his mind showing he was going off topic. Debbie reached over and slapped his good arm, still making him hiss. Ian's mind went blank, maybe Mickey had beaten him up; He had said if he saw the fucker he would chop off limbs.

 

“And?” Ian was getting a bit freaked now, he was already worried why only the kids were with him, where the fuck was Mickey, and if he was going to get arrested at any point. But, there were no handcuffs on his wrists and no coppers waiting outside the room, maybe Lip had used his genius persuasion to get him off the hook; fucking hopefully.

 

“Well..” Debbie started, her face changing dramatically as if she was going to laugh, Carl caught her look and nodded with a smirk. “Mickey and Lip kinda got into a scruff with the police officer-

 

“And it was sick, they wouldn't let me join though. I would of bust his ass.” Carl imitated a punch into the air, reducing it to a small amount when he pretending to play fight with Liam. Debbie groaned in annoyance, shaking her head to her very worried, over thinking, big brother.

 

“Shut up Carl. Anyway, after they caused a fuss Fiona barged in and told them all to calm down. Somehow she got the police officer not to report them, and got him talking.”

 

Ian tilted his head, his worry kicking in about Fiona. “How is Fi?” he couldn't help it, the last time he had seen her she was crying immensely, clutching to the left life in the rest of them. All he saw was a broken little girl, that Frank and Monica had abandoned; Fucking frank and his continuity.

 

“She's, er, not to good. I will get to that.” Debbie answered quietly before she carried on with a hushed, in a hurry tone. “The cop said they would have to arrest you, but Lip told him everything about Kash; and then we all wanted to know. Because we were worried y'know? Anyway, we all know now.” He knew when she said everything, she meant _everything._ They knew about the cheap fucks in the back room of the store, the way he tried to push him into a van after knocking him out; how he climbed into the Gallagher house and threatened him with a knife. Shit.

 

“Mickey wanted to beat the hell out of the guy, man so did I but my arms all bust. Fiona stopped him though, she said he had to stay here and shit.” Carl added, his face looking slightly hurt that he didn't get to beat up someone (Seriously, the kid had a death wish.)

 

Ian was _still_ curious, who the hell had beaten Kash up; Lip had beaten him a few knocks but then the floor caved in. “Who beat him up then, I didn't even see him leave!” Slightly anxious, that the disappearance of Mickey could be the reason that he beat the fuck out of Kash, he skin began to itch. Maybe that's why Lip wasn't here, he was probably fighting off the court case as they spoke; shit, he wasn't helping sitting in a hospital bed like some fucking boil.

 

“Iggy, but the cops don't know that.” Debbie laughed, somehow turning the dull looking atmosphere into something more hopeful. Ian sighed in relief, at least it wasn't Mickey. He was fucking glad Iggy had battered the shit out of him, nevertheless, he was glad that anyone would have beaten the shit out of him; it was because of him he was scared to even get out of the bed.

 

Ian kissed the top of Liam's head “Well, it had to be one of the fucking Milkoviches, right?” They all giggled at that, because of course it was that families reputation that held beating the crap out of people. The real question was, why the hell was the house exploding anyway. “Where is everyone?” he didn't mean to snap, but the worry was settling in his stomach for some reason.

 

Debbie pulled her fingers out as if she was ready to count like a little kid again. “Mandy and Lip went back home, Mandy was pretty pissed off and I don't think the staff felt safe around her.” Ian giggled at that, _who the fuck would mess with Mandy, only people with a death token would do that._ “Kev is still with Veronica, she's doing better but they want to keep her for some testing. Mickey said he needed to check up at work, but he's been gone for ages so I guessed he wanted to see if Mandy was alright. Fiona, well, she's with Jimmy in the ICU, he's not doing too good.” They both went quiet then, Ian yet again feeling like he was missing something.

 

“Jimmy? What the hell happened to him?” Now he was curious, the last thing he remembered was hearing him leave.

 

“He came back to the house just after it blew up. I don't know how we didn't see him. He woke up a couple of days ago and told us what happened, _happened.”_ Ian looked at his little sister and wondered when she got so grown up, his brothers too. It felt as if he had been asleep for years, they looked older in the faces and they didn't deserve that.

 

Ian then realised what she had said, “What, he fucking knew what blew up the house?!” He blocked Liam's ears, this time they couldn't be interrupted he didn't want to know what did it, he _needed_ to know what did it. The collapse of the house was his most feared moment; loosing his whole family, the people he loved.

 

“Not what, _who.”_ Carl commented, acting as if he was in a conspiracy; it all sounded too much like a movie, and Ian wasn't sure if he could believe it yet. Ian straightened, who the hell would blow up a house with kids in it.

 

Ian turned to Debbie, pleading her for answers before the anger rivalled up in his chest would burst at the seams. She pressed her palms together, slightly revealing the vast cuts along her knuckles. “Mandy said she got you a present, well when she opened it was a frikkin' bomb.” _what the fuck, this wasn't making sense._ “Well, Jimmy kept on saying he tried to stop him, over and over again.”

 

“It was getting pretty annoying.” Carl butted in, sighing back into the chair like he had heard this story a million of times.

 

“Shut up Carl.” They both spoke in union, glaring at him for rudely butting in. (He _seriously_ did have a death wish.)

 

Debbie scratched a cut on her head, Ian's face warned her to stop before she carried on. “Mickey got pretty wound up and shit went a bit hectic. But Jimmy then told us that his dad was trying to blow the Milkovich house up because of some stuff that went down. Then Iggy burst through with all this money, so we guessed Mandy messed up with taking the bags. Why would Jimmy's dad wanna blow up the Milkoviches, does he even know _them?_ ” She was so innocent, she reminded him of his younger self.

 

“What fucking Ned?” Ian suddenly burst out. Fucking Ned. Again. Shit this was all his fault, _again._

 

Carl's chair squeaked as he sat forward, “Wait, the naked guy who tried to touch Lip that time?” Seriously, Carl and his stupid questions. Ian jolted tot he side, ignoring the sudden pain and shot him a glare that told him to kindly shut up.

 

Debbie smugly, smirked to her brother before taking Liam from Ian's lap and bouncing him again. “That's what Jimmy said, why would he do that?” She looked at him with those heart filled eyes, asking him to tell her what the hell was going on; he knew what he had done and now the rest had to suffer.

 

“Me and Mickey messed up his life pretty bad. Fuck, did the cops get him?” Hopefully, for once, the cops would be on their side. He knew if they didn't Mickey would be the first person to step up and kill the fucker; which was rattling in his mind with anxiety right now. Debbie suddenly looked guilty, “Deb's?”

 

“Basically it was a hit and run, he bolted. The cops said Jimmy is unreliable or some shit.” Carl muttered, shaking his head because he defiantly wasn't on the side of the authority. Ian could seem him itching to jump out of his seat and beat the crap out of them all.

 

Then, Ian realised. It was strange, yes, because when the fuck did Mickey ever check on work. When the hell did he _ever_ check on his angry sister, he knew if he did she would eat him alive. Ian _knew_ Mickey was there everyday, waiting at his side each time he woke up- there would be only one explanation that would make him leave this place. “Shit. Fuck. Shit.”

 

“Why can you swear infront of Liam but when I do you grill my ass.” Carl whined, not yet understanding or recognising Ian's sudden change in mood. Ian had sat up further now, eyeing up the preoccupied machines and the easiest way out of them.

 

“Because you're still a kid dumbo.” Debbie stook her tongue out, stopping her silly action when she caught Ian moving swiftly in the corner of her eye. “What are you doing, Ian?”

“I know where Mickey, Mands and Lip are.” He pointed out, fiddling with the tube in his arm; fuck if he ripped that out his whole arm would be bleeding, he'd probably pass out by the time he got to the doors. He looked down to his side, it was all bandaged but looked particularly fine.

 

Debbie shook her head, her and Carl exchanging glances. “Er, yeh. At the Milkoviches. We already know that Ian.” She looked at him curiously, he was planning something. Ian was pulling out tubes that weren't injected into his skin. “ _Ian?”_

 

Ian stopped his frantic movements, needing to move before he knew someone was going to be dead. “God, I can see right through them fuckers. They are going to Ned's.” He pulled out a couple more wires, lifting the blue cover from over his legs, the three watched him with confusion.

 

“Why would they do that?” Carl asked, knowing Debbie was thinking the exact same thing.

 

Ian used Debbie's shoulder to push himself up onto the floor, his legs buckling so he was tumbling onto the cold flooring. Debbie gasped, but she struggled to move when she had a little Gallagher on her lap. Then he heard the scrap of Carl's chair, padded footsteps until they reached him. Carl gripped with his good hand, at Ian's shoulder to help pull him up.

 

Before either of them could comment, Ian was already talking as if he didn't collapse like a lobsided duck onto the floor. “It's what I would've done.” He then signalled to Carl to walk him to the chair in the corner of the room. On it were some pants, no idea why they were there but they looked like Lips. “Right, you gotta help me into these.”

 

“What are you doing Ian, if the nurse see's you she's gonna flip.” Debbie, always with her morals. She set Liam down, he walked over to the two boys struggling and helping them pull at the jeans. She leaned down to grab her crutches, then hobbling over towards the frantic new event.

 

Carl turned a smirk on his face. “Why don't you be fucking rebel for once, ay sis.” As soon as he turned Ian had smacked him over the head. The machine rattled beside them, which was still attached to Ian's arm. “What did you do that for?” he hissed, leaving Ian to button the jeans up.

 

“Just because I'm fucking crippled, doesn't mean you can be a twat.” He slapped him again for pure slyness. Debbie was still standing waiting for a answer, he didn't notice it till Liam had helped him put a shoe on. “Deb's don't worry, I've done worse than this. I stole a helicopter in the army, its just a couple of nurses.”

 

“Yeh, but you didn't actually shoot anybody or _even_ fly off with the thing.” Carl took him out, giggling as Ian looked like he was going to murder someone.

 

Debbie, this time, slapped Carl. “Yeh, but _why?_ Doesn't he need to be punished for what he did. We almost died Ian.” They all surrounded Ian on the little couch, looking out for any nurses that happened to notice their escape plan.

 

Ian stopped what he was doing, his hand reaching out to hold onto the trolley attached to his arm. “If Mickey gets caught it ain't Juvie no more, he _isn't_ going to jail. I won't let him.” He then stood up, the rest backing up away from him to give him some room. Despite his weakened body he was able to lift Liam up with one swoop, resting him on his hip that luckily wasn't the side that he happened to be stabbed in.

 

“How do we get out of here? Fiona is going to see us.” Debbie leaned against her crutches, hitting Carl's leg as he began to kick the bottoms of them. They all looked out, Fiona was talking to a doctor beside the desk; her eyes filled with worry, arms clutching to her sides. Ian knew that stance, he knew she was itching for a cigarette, he was doing the exact same thing.

 

“Send Liam, he can't come anyway.” Carl suggested, all of them turning to Liam who was sucking at his thumb; looking all sweet, and _way_ too adorable to be part of a escape plan.

 

“I'm sure we can't just use a sweet innocent child, seriously.”

 

Ian bit at his lip, this could work. “Right, Liam I'mma need you to go take Fiona to see Jimmy. Aright?” Liam nodded against his hip, smiling like he knew what they were doing; because fuck, he probably knew more. Carl opened the door with his good hand, waiting for Ian to gently set the little boy down. He toddled out, clapping his hands as he made his way over to Fiona. They all watched in anticipation. Liam was pulling at Fiona's leg, at first she looked confused, turning to the door in which they all ducked. Once they bucked the courage to look back up, she was gone. As much as Ian wanted her to know, she was going through too much to have to deal with this shit too. Anyway, Ian could do this.

 

They all went out of the door, wheeling Ian through quietly. The waiting room was hardly packed, no doctors or nurses were yet walking about. They finally made it to the entrance, Ian's legs already aching but still they hadn't been noticed; even though Ian was wearing a hospital gown over his jeans, and carrying his IV drip. If they didn't look mental then he didn't know what they were.

 

“Get in the taxi.” Ian demanded, pointing the car that had just dropped someone off. Carl was the only one capable of running so he stopped the car. Ian dragged his drip over the steps, clutching to his sides because, by fuck it was starting to grate now. Debbie had waited for him, already seeing Carl take the seat next to the driver; as reluctant as he expressed, Carl had a way with fucking people over, not just fucking them up.

 

“What the fuck is this?” The driver popped his head out of the window, taking in all that he could see. Debbie shrugged and opened the door for Ian, despite the drivers protest they some how all fit in, even the fucking IV drip. “Are you mental, are you supposed to be in the hospital?”

 

“Just drive or your car will become best friends with my baseball bat, okay?” Carl abruptly threatened, something Ian would of laughed at if his side was pulling at him; just like it had that night of the party. The driver pulled out after Ian had shouted him the address of Ned's house, he clutched at his side, trying not to tangle himself in horizontal position of the drip.

 

Debbie looked over, tapping the window trying to speed things up. “You okay?” she pressed her hand against his arm, he felt like he was burning up, but he shook his head; like always. “Seriously Ian, this better be worth it.”

 

The pain wasn't as bad as he was making it out, he could deal with this. “Oh, he's worth it.” That's all the conversation held until they pulled up outside of the huge house. Debbie helped Ian out, slowly and gently lifting the drip out whilst hobbling on her good leg. Carl was last to step out of the car, he tried to bypass the trip until the driver caught his coat.

 

“You ain't leavin' till you pay me.”

 

Ian and Debbie simultaneously patted their pockets, but nothing but old receipts came out of it. Carl however, didn't even flinch, he rested his hands against the car window pane and cleared his throat. “You ever heard of citizen freebies, you gonna make a cripple pay for his ride? How fucking sick are you.” At one point he sounded in his 20's, Ian wasn't even crippled but he was thankful he had the IV drip to show something. The driver bit his lip, looking around to see enough bypassers to show him up. “Go on, move along jackass.” Carl flipped him off and then walked over to Ian and Debbie, smirking with the big head of his.

 

“Come on you criminal- right its floor four- shit I ain't using the stairs.” Ian mumbled, until Debbie had sped off on her crutches into a open lift. They all followed and stood in the awkward box full of buiness keepers and suited fucks; yeh, they totally didn't fit in. A man holding a drip while he was possibly bleeding again in his side. A girl on crutches and cuts all over her knuckles, next to a kid with a cast on covered in sex positions and girls names in sharpie. They totally fit in.

 

They got to the floor, Ian pulled them all out and noticed that the front door was open. “Fucking great.” he pushed it, already hearing voices from inside. Before Carl could pile up the questions or varies of suggestions he gestured them to shut up. They snook through, noticing there was no one in the lounge but smashed glass and couple of cracked walls; yep, Mickey had defiantly been here.

 

“Lip lets just fucking kill him, he's pissing me off. Just looking at his wrinkly face makes me wanna puke.” It was Mickey. Ian could recognise that voice a mile off. Carl punched the air in victory, typical for him to cheer on a near-death sequence. Debbie tapped Ian's back, pointing to the assumed door it was coming from.

 

“Can't we just make him suffer, we all fucking did.” After Lips stern voice they all heard a yell, a cry even. Ian instantly knew that yelp, it was fucking sleazy just like he remembered. They then heard a mumble as they got closer, something about going a head and doing it but he wasn't sure. Not until Mickey carried on with his speech.

 

They all moved to the door, inches away from throwing it open. “Listen here you geriatric fuck, you are going to pay for what you've done. I don't give a shit if I shoot you or stab you, either way you are going to be nothing- just like the ruins their fucking house is in right now. You got that?” Ian then heard the click of the gun, _Its not on safety._ He couldn't have moved faster.

 

Carl had helped him to kick open the door, it swung against the nearby wall; nearly hitting Lip as the force flew through. Mickey and Lip darted around, guns in their hands while Ned was tied up against some chair in the middle of the room. “Gallagher?” Mickey was the first one to speak, sounding everything like he did the first time he and Ian had hooked up,

 

Carl and Debbie were at his side, protecting him as he spoke. “Mickey, you can't do this.” He hissed at his side. Feeling Mickey look over him and his rather, weird dangerous attire. Ned yelled something under the rag in his mouth.

 

“Shut the fuck _up-_ What do you mean he can't do this?” Lip intervened, his gun still pointing to Ned who was gasping for some sort of help. Ian winced once more but pulled himself back up.

 

Just as he was about to speak again, Mickey stepped closer his eyes raking over Ian's body. “What the fuck, Ian. You can't be out, why the hell are you out of the hospital?” His hand brushed over Ian's arm, but his stern face still told him he was ready to kill.

 

“To stop you. To stop all of this.” Ian tried to explain without sounding like he was trying to protect Ned. Mickey glanced back and forth, he could tell that the smaller boy was willing to do what Ian had wanted; but that glint in his eye told him otherwise, once it took him he would do anything for family. Lip had gone quiet, waiting for Mickey's reaction.

 

“Why the fuck are you protecting him for, you _do_ know what he's done don't you?” Mickey shifted the gun in level to Ned's head, tears rimming his eyes but not yet falling. Each part of him was burning up, would he ever know to feel like this, but Ian made him feel a lot of things he didn't understand. Mickey had left that hospital that morning still guessing whether Ian was going to make it, now seeing him standing, fucking talking him out of doing something bad because Ian was _way_ too kind for his nature. “You nearly fucking died, because of _him!”_

 

Lip and the others remained quiet, they stuck still and watched as the interaction took place. Still, he held his gun close to Ned, that fucker nearly killed his family; If Mickey couldn't do it, then who was going to stop him.

 

Ian's hands gripped harder onto the metal bar, the drip shaking, matching his body. He looked to Ned, his face growing hard until it couldn't control its emotions. His jaw clenched knowing how much he wanted to kill the fucker now they were face to face, but as soon as he felt Debbie's hand curl around his elbow he knocked him back to sense. “Believe me Mick, I want to shoot that fucker more than you know. I want to shoot him over and over again, but fuck- It's not Juvie any-more Mickey.” He felt the tears brim, a couple sliding down his pale cheeks, his eyes widening through the stinging feeling. “It's prison. And fuck you if you think I'm going to let you go there.”

 

Mickey used his arm to wipe his eyes, his other arm still flexed into the position of shooting Ned. Ian was so fragile, his whole face pale like a ghost with black rings around his still-glimmering eyes.“I don't care.”

He didn't know how much this whole thing would effect him, but looking around it all made him want to shoot even more. Lip was covered in cuts, bandages, he walked with a fucking limp. Carl was walking around with his arm in a cast and a distant distraught of near-experience death. Debbie was this sweet little girl with crutches for strength, she was looking to him, fear striking through her eyes. Fiona was in bits, her love of her life was dying as they stood; all she kept on repeating to him was that she had let them down, she was far from it. Liam, Oh God Liam. He had attatched himself to that little boy, secretly pledging he would help give him the world; he didn't deserve to have to inhale fucking air from a plastic device,Kev and Veronica were non-stop helping people out and yet, they both had to survive a fucking hell wreck.

 

Then there was Ian. The boy who took on the world with a smile, loving everything despite its flaws, but yet the weight of the world had crushed him.

 

He didn't want to look, he couldn't. It reminded him that he failed. He had failed to protect Ian, even if Ian didn't know he had to. Ian was weak, his whole body looking as if to collapse and all Mickey could think about was shooting the fuck out of a creep with a guilty conscience.

 

Ian let out a shuddering sob, only audible to Mickey who was closest to him. “Yes you do. I know you fucking care.” He bit at his words, his freehand wiping under his nose. His side was flinching each time he stepped an inch closer to Mickey. “You care because you are willing to put yourself behind bars to shoot some fucking asshole who blew up my house. Don't act like you don't care Mickey Milkovich because _I_ know you too well.”

 

“I need to do this. Fuck- Ian, I just do.” His hand kept faltering, falling each time he saw Ian shudder. His eyes flickered from cut to cut on Ian's face, wanting to count the freckles that was covered by them. Lip had taken his gun away, he had seen the way Ian was pleading; but still, he wasn't going to back away from kicking the fuck out of Ned, that was something no one could stop him doing.

 

Ian weakly, with all the strength he could find, placed his hand on Mickey's elevated shoulder. “Then what? This is not going to change what's happened Mickey. Just put it down, Please- for _me.”_

 

Mickey felt his jaw click each time he moved it. He needed this, he had to do this. This fucker had nearly killed all of the people he had ever cared about, he couldn't just let him get away. Ian was looking at him, the other two too, they were pleading, longing for him to not be his dad for one fucking second. He even felt Lip burn holes in him. “I cant-I.” it almost felt like that day he couldn't find the right words.

 

When Ian reached his hand towards Mickey's, gripping the gun gently and letting him loose it for him to get, he felt like fainting. The rush he had felt was a killer, he had promised himself that he wouldn't go back to it; for Ian. Yet, here he was about to shoot someone, infront of his kid brother and sister. Without any thought he pulled Ian into a hug, his chest constricting against the only thing he needed for the past week and a half. He breathed in the scent that was Ian Gallagher, clutching to the gown like it was his last hope. But suddenly, he felt the weight around him getting weaker, getting lighter.

 

Ian was falling, he was dropping from his grasp. Next minute he knew Ian buckled beneath him, the drip falling too. He fell to his knees, gripping Ian's upper body that was getting paler by the second. “Shit. Ian? Fuck, keep your eyes open. Ian.” He smacked at his face, just catching the way Ian managed to smile towards him, the way his eyes lit up like it was the last time. Then the hand that had made its way to his face dropped to the side and he paniced.

 

“Ian? Don't you fucking die on me. You basturd, wake up. Fuck, Ian! Ian, Jesus. Call someone- fuck, fuck fuck. Ian!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“You know, next time you want to do a shawshank redemption from the hospital, please promise me you will fucking eat.”

 

Ian gripped onto the light, just adjusting to it as he felt the heat on his legs. Mickey was sat in the same chair he did when Ian had first woken up, he looked tired his hair all over the place. Ian could tell by the agonizing smell he was back at the hospital, but somehow he still could smell Mickey; he liked that smell. “What- what happened?” he was still getting to grips with speaking.

 

“Well, you fainted like a fucking idiot. You looked like you were sleeping it was bullshit, man- man, I just didn't know what to do. I thought- shit, I don't know what I thought.” Mickey was stumbling with his words, not sure how to finish what he started. Seeing Ian as lifeless as he was, he couldn't help but cry like a bitch and not care about it. Ian was his life.

 

“I thought I was never going to see you again.” Ian admitted, remembering his last thoughts of his family, and especially Mickey. As soon as he blacked out he thought his last moments were of Mickey and he was glad, he had always wished that. He reached out and palmed Mickey's cheek, flicking away the tears that landed against the brunettes cheeks.

 

Mickey forgot about his barrier of not pursuing affection and grab Ian's wrist harshly. He kissed his skin up to his palm, relishing the fact that they weren't pale as they was, and that warmth was still running through them. “Don't be fucking stupid, nothing could beat your ass. Well, maybe I could but that's not the point.”

 

Ian chuckled, tears just failing to keep in any more “How did I get here?” he asked sweetly, noticing he still had his very battered drip next to him. He didn't remember sirens, or anything like that.

“I carried you. Well, with the help of the others but still.” Mickey explained, still running his fingers through Ian's lines on his palm. “Lip stayed he beat the fuck out of Ned and followed us here. Man, how the hell did you even escape the nurses are like vultures in here.” He made a disgusted face but it changed as soon as Ian smiled.

 

“Thanks Mick.”

 

Mickey nodded slowly. “Fiona is pissed you know, like mega pissed.” He laughed to himself, tilting his head to the door where Fiona was shouting to doctors and planning on suing the nurses for letting Ian out so easily. “She didn't like the idea of you not fucking telling her, and I think using Liam as pratical bait was a bit far.”

 

Ian giggled to himself, hiding his face under his arm. “I had to stop you though.” And it was the truth, despite the fucking wreck he had caused, Mickey couldn't kill Ned. Ian wouldn't know what to do if seeing Mickey was through a glass, not being able to touch him, kiss him, fucking talk to him without having to do it through a phone. It was strange how he felt so similar those years ago.

 

“I know you did.” Mickey spoke quietly, Ian knew that meant thankyou. “Iggy got Ned pulled up, the fucker is rotting in hell now.” He kissed Ian's hand, pulling himself further towards the redhead.

 

“Mick.” Ian started, waiting for a reply but all he got was a low “hm”. “Do you still want to go through the door that I'm behind?” He wasn't sure if Mickey wanted to be there, he always had that paranoia,and it pissed him off. So many times Mickey had proved he did but Ian would never believe it.

 

“What kind of fucking stupid question is that?” Mickey quickly replied, retreating his snap back a little before speaking again. “Of course I'd go through the door you were behind, I didn't sit here all fucking day and all night just for the shits and giggles. I will choose that door, aslong as you give me the key.” _shit, he was such a sap and he knew it._

 

Ian paused for a little while, scaring Mickey if he was being honest. “I think that's the gayest thing you have ever said.” He burst into laugher, resulting in a middle finger to his face. “Can I tell you something Mick, and don't say I'm a sap and flip me off or some shit.”

 

Mickey beat him too it. “I love you too, asshole.” Mickey pulled him into a kiss, their lips gently touching like they were kissing for the very first time.

 

Ian had never felt happier. They had no house, nothing. But still he had his family, despite how fucked up they all were they were _his_ family.

 

Fuck whoever wanted to change that because if they tried to burn _his_ door down, he was sure Mickey would come and hammer a nail into their heads; and after it Ian would kiss his lips and hold him tight- because his door was always open for Mickey Milkovich even if he had hit off its hinges sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so yeh- at the end really Mickey and Ian are most likely staying in Chicago because of the Gallagher's situo, Jimmy will finally recover - and Ned's heritage money goes to Jimmy after he is killed in Jail- See, I'm such a light to the day


End file.
